I will make them want it !
by Angelica R
Summary: [Sequel to She would have wanted to scream. Series 'Black Fairy's Curse AU'] : Fiona brings back the dead, some of them. Just to show them how miserable they are. And to play a little with them, too. And make them desire what is the worst for them. Fiona/Emma. Emma/Neal/Henry. Neal/Henry. SwanQueen. Elsanna. Hookfire. Incest & lemons.
1. Part 1 : Welcome

I will make them want it !

[Sequel to _She would have wanted to scream_. Series ''Black Fairy's Curse AU''] : Fiona brings back the dead, some of them. Just to show them how miserable they are. And to play a little with them, too. And make them desire what is the worst for them. Fiona/Emma. Emma/Neal/Henry. Neal/Henry. SwanQueen. Elsanna. Hookfire. Incest & lemons.

 **W** **arning :** **Incest (again, as Fiona loves to destroy our characters in an atrocious way). And presence of sex too, because of Fiona again, as it's her main weapon in this version of the story, with magic and manipulation. And it can be graphic sometimes, so you're warned. Presence of many pairings. Again, it's a sad story which ends bad…**

 **This is a dark story. _Really_ dark. And disturbing. I can't myself believe I wrote this. So, read the warnings. And it's a translation.**

Part 1 : Welcome…

She had the idea of it the day Emma Swan finally understood what happened to her son. Since she arrived in Storybrooke, the Black Fairy was really having fun, just because of the way she made her magnificent curse happen, or about other things.

Destroy other people could really be wonderful, to send Emma's family in the Enchanted Forest so they would die in it had been great. Well, to make all these poor characters of fairy tales destroy each other had been even better, in fact.

It had been the case with Emma, even if she wasn't at this time using her present method, the one that she used with Henry, Blue or even Neal, and which did work.

Sex.

To convince her enemies to join her cause by _making them want it_ was deliciously Machiavellian and also enjoyable. And yes, she was having fun with her body, while manipulating the other, which was just better.

It was bad, it was filthy, it was immoral.

(It was wonderful.)

But, anyway, she didn't care about moral since a very long time.

She felt someone coming back from the world of the dead, for a time, for an instant, and _there_ , only there, she had this idea which was, according to her, great.

To make them come back.

To torture them.

To make them suffer.

To _destroy_ them.

Their death, of them, all of them, didn't allow her to enjoy this pleasure, and except with Emma, she wasn't able to act with cruelty toward the dead.

(Except that, of course, what she was forgetting, was that she killed them. So, well… regarding to cruelty… she was good with it.)

And the one she wanted first, it was, obviously, Emma.

Who else than the Savior, the first one she destroyed and ruined ?

The first one who saw her world fall apart under her eyes, the first one who understood, the first one who accepted.

The first one who stopped fighting.

She was the one who gave up.

Other followed her, of course, Henry was the second.

Blue happened then. Tink. Dorothy. Neal.

Her victory was complete.

In fact, no, not really.

It was the reason why she initiated this other plan.

First, the Savior, because she would be the easiest to reduce into pieces. After what she knew, she was the one who came back. She wished she could have seen her head when she understood the terrible truth.

She would have wanted to laugh of it.

In fact, she was already laughing.

She took herself as Frankenstein, in a way, except that now, her method was perfectly working (since Neal, she perfectly knew how to do it, so things would happen in a good way, and her magic would still work).

So, she wouldn't trouble her too much, she decided herself to bring her in the home office, so Emma would feel like she was in a known place.

It would be the only favor she would offer her.

 _§§§§_

Emma Swan felt depressed. Not suicidal, not at all ( _no_ , this, it was _before_ , when she was still alive, _before_ she jumped, and that she died), but it wasn't really good for her.

No, not all, in reality.

What they were living was terrible, and she was really suffering from it.

She was the only one who knew for Storybrooke, what Fiona did of it.

And this secret was a burden for her. She told nothing about it, of course. How could have she ? And especially, why would she do this ?

To break Regina's heart as well as her illusions ?

To destroy Snow and Charming, by telling them Henry's fate ?

Oh no, she wouldn't.

She still wanted to scream, but she shut up, again and again, her screams were still stuck in her throat, blocked by her despair and her pain. She couldn't be happy, not with this lie which was stuck to her, which didn't let her alone.

Emma wanted to forget.

For the first time, she didn't want to know the truth, she didn't want to know who she was. It was worst than after the year in New York. Even worst than during the rewritten story, where everything seemed to end badly, before everything was suddenly fixed.

In fact, _this_ was not the worst.

There was something else.

As she came back from the world of the living, she had, without anyone knowing it (not even her) or seeing it, taken something from there. A little piece of the Black Fairy's magic. Of her dark, putrid, nauseating magic.

(And also captivating, wonderful, fascinating. And which reminded her of her magic as a Dark One.)

What terrified her, it was not only their miserable fate, or the town's, no.

The thing is that, she didn't know what she wanted at all.

The thing is that, she wanted to come back there, and not for Henry or for Neal.

(Or yes, for them, but not for good reasons.

Absolutely not.)

What she saw there, it still haunted her, in her dreams and in her nightmares.

And it scared her as hell.

Because, if she accepted to confess it to herself, she had to recognize that she _pertinently_ knew what she wanted, with all her soul.

And she shouldn't, oh no, no, no.

But the Black Fairy clearly didn't care about the Savior's apprehensions.

The only thing she wanted, was to make her fall.

Like the other.

 _§§§§_

When she woke up, Emma had the impression that she was having a terrible dream. Or, at least, that she was waking up from another nightmare. There couldn't be another explanation to this situation. No one which could be sensed or coherent, in any case. She was in the home office, on a bed, tied up.

The Black Fairy was there, leaning over her, and Emma almost smiled.

Finally.

 _Finally_.

She was seeing her again, this angel, or rather this demon who captivated her since the moment where she entered in the asylum. The fairy was smiling, almost friendly, almost tenderly, seeming almost… in love.

But the fairy's heart was dead since a too long time so she would anything now.

Emma didn't care, the only thing she was seeing, was that she was alive, and that magic was around her, close to her, _in her_. And that she never felt so good before.

She would have maybe resisted, before.

When she was still alive, not alone, and not desperate.

When she was still with her family, before they all died, and before she remembered.

Before the asylum turned her in something else, made her disappear, and before she realized she was the responsible of all of this.

Before she killed herself, because of her despair, her pain and her horror.

Before Fiona won.

The fairy smiled, as if she already knew everything she was thinking about.

She put her hand on her cheek, softly, as she knew so goodly how to do it.

Fiona was happy of the situation, again, because it was working even better than everything she would have imagined. As she used to face some resistance, even just a weak one, what she was facing now was surprising.

But, when you thought about it, it just seemed logical.

It meant something that Emma already gave up.

All the things she lived before this instant leaded them to this moment, where the young woman was going to completely give in.

Emma's look was on her, dazzled, fascinated.

It was what she was.

Lost.

Lost for the other, for the dead. For Storybrooke's inhabitants.

She wasn't the Savior anymore.

Almost.

A thing still needed to be done.

After all, the fairy still had to finish her horrible plan until the end, right ?

 _§§§§_

As she was untied, Emma felt no surprise. Why would have she stayed that way ? After all, she didn't want to attack the Black Fairy. This one brought her back to life, with her magic so soft and good.

A feeling of deep beatitude took Emma, and, for the first time since her trip between the two worlds, she decided not to resist.

Being drugged and manipulated, having false memories from an asylum where she never really was, seeing her family die, without being able to do anything. To Die, and kill herself, then see her son and her former first love together, all of this…

All of this just destroyed her.

Maybe that, at the moment when she saw Henry kiss Neal, all of this broke in her. The fact that she saw her family again after this, it helped her resist for some time, but here, in this world, alive, she could do nothing against Fiona's magic.

She didn't want to do anything.

And this unhealthy desire which took her when she saw Neal and Henry together, as magic was just barely touching her, then took her again, and her look became dark.

But not sad, no.

Wanting, and almost supplicating.

Asking a non verbal question to the fairy, as if this one had all the answers to the questions the Savior was asking to herself. Getting closer to the young woman, she put her hand on her shoulders, encircling her into her claws, pressing her even more against the bed.

And she didn't struggle to get free.

She could have killed the Savior at this precise instant, and she would have faced no resistance.

Fiona's smile became ecstatic. Leaning over the young woman again, she kissed her, sticking herself against her, delighted, and happy.

Because things were exactly how they were supposed to be.

And Emma responded to this kiss with as many passion as she could do when she was with Regina, and Fiona continued to smile, just as she was pushing the Savior into the void.

Well… this last one was more than eager to jump.

The Black Fairy was feeling a great excitation, caused by the feeling of Emma's body against hers, which was just revived by the memories that she had of a strong and combative Savior.

The one she broke.

But it wasn't time for her, not right now, in fact. Not yet, not before Emma did the irremediable, and that she lost herself, for ever, with delight and pleasure too.

And she exactly knew in which way things were going to happen.

 _§§§§_

Fiona's magic could do many things, after all, her magic was dark and atrocious, which gave many possibilities to her.

In fact, she was able to read in the other' desires, and here, it was about Emma's, who was quite easy to read.

In fact, two people were now in her thoughts since she came back, in a way which was everything by chaste.

(But well, no one really was in this terrible and brazen town, that became Storybrooke under the bad influence of the Black Fairy.)

Henry and Neal.

Now that the magic was almost entirely controlling her, she had no remorse at the idea of feeling this, or even to tell Fiona about it. This last one couldn't help but lightly bite Emma, as she was kissing her, and this one made a moan of contentment.

What would have said her parents, had they saw her, that way, losing herself in Fiona's arms, just as Henry did with Neal ?

It didn't matter, she didn't care at all, and it was her last coherent and sensed thought that she had, before she fell completely. Magic was again around her, and she sighed with pleasure, still stick to Fiona's arms, who was beginning to caress her softly.

When Emma began to undress her, Fiona had a light mischievous smile.

"Not right now, my dear… don't be that impatient… well, not with me, she whispered to the Savior."

This one looked at her with surprise, not understanding what she meant.

Then, the fairy moved her hand, transporting them in another place, and Emma's look became more interested when she realized who was here.

Neal and Henry.

Of course… who else than these two one would be better to loose her forever ?

 _To be continued…_


	2. Part 2 : I'm falling

Part 2 : I'm falling, and no one is going to catch me.

 **Author's note :** **Pairing : Emma/Neal/Henry (** **so INCEST and threesome, too. And lemon) + Emma/Fiona.**

Emma Swan didn't forget anything, at least, not now.

The Black Fairy refused to offer her this pleasure.

(Well, she would allow her to have other, so it didn't matter.)

She knew what Henry or Neal forgot, but she didn't care now, she didn't care about all these horrible things which happened before.

In another time, before, as Fiona's magic still didn't invade her, she would have cared, in fact, she did care before.

In fact, it was what destroyed her, in the past.

But now ?

It didn't concern her anymore, and she was smiling, unconscious of so many things, that it would have been impossible to list all of them

The only thing she wanted, at this precise instant, it was to erase all these horrible memories of her memory, and to replace them by other. What she wanted, it was to make disappear this fire which invaded her, and never left her since this moment where she saw Henry and Neal together.

Since this moment, where, slowly, as Fiona's magic was more and more going into her, something was wakening up, something bad and dark.

But it didn't matter, right ?

She was looking at Neal and Henry, who were just in front of her, and she was smiling. It was coming from Fiona, who woke up her darkest desires, the worst, in fact, things she wasn't even conscious of this before.

Emma remembered her pain, her distress, before and after her death, she remembered Regina, and her parents.

She didn't want to remember anymore.

And it was going to happen soon, she knew it, in a short time, she wouldn't remember.

Not anymore, just as before, as during the curse.

Oh, how easy everything seemed to be at this moment !

Painful, right, but at least, she still had some certitudes.

She preferred madness and this golden prison, instead of being sane and full of despair. She preferred to forget, rather than these painful memories.

Yes, Emma Swan was ready to sell her soul to the devil, to be able to finally be happy.

(Especially when the devil in question had such a pretty face.)

The devil was just here, by the way, behind her, and when Emma turned back, feeling her presence, the monster began to smile to her.

And she replied to it, of course.

Fiona was really satisfied of this situation, as she was the one who made it happen. The fairy saw the confused look of Neal and Henry, who must be asking themselves what was happening, who was this woman, and why she was here.

Emma was devouring her with her eyes, and Fiona almost blushed.

(The last time it happened was when she still was with Malcolm. A long time ago, then.)

Henry then frowned.

"Excuse-me ? He asked Emma. But… who are you ?"

Fiona almost applause to it, as she saw her spell was working perfectly. Henry didn't remember Emma, just as it was supposed to be.

Her life was perfect !

Someone who would have been sane and who have known everything about the situation would have clearly screamed, been horrified and disgusted toward this (Or in a completely admiration.)

But her, she was smiling.

Just as Emma, who seemed to find what was happening now very ironic.

She could have answered, talked, confessed everything, and then she would have made him suffer this way.

 _I'm your mother_.

(It would have changed nothing.)

But, as Emma Swan was more and more disappearing, replaced by another person, maybe there was still good in her, maybe she didn't want to break him.

(And who knows, maybe he would have laughed too ?)

"I am Emma Swan."

And of course, they didn't recognize the name.

And Fiona was clearly enjoying this.

The taste of victory never felt so good, she realized, as she saw them look at each other, as she saw Emma giving up more and more, _giving_ _in_ too.

 _I am going to destroy you._

 _Or, well… you're going to destroy yourself._

She came closer to Emma, still smiling, as the Savior herself. They were both smiling, seeming to be on the same page, well, it's the way Neal and Henry perceived it.

These one felt without understand it that the Black Fairy's magic was now more and more invading them.

The fairy put her hand on Emma's cheek, caressing it lightly, a thing Emma let happen.

"You know what you have to do, she whispered very softly, and Emma shivered, nodding her head."

Fiona's smile became vicious.

 _Fall, my dear._

 _Fall, and look at them falling too._

 _Fall, and watch the world burn._

Before she left, the fairy took her into an embrace particularly tender, well, this is the way Neal and Henry saw it.

They didn't see how much it was ferocious in reality nor how much the fairy was making her control on the young woman stronger, who didn't even try to resist.

Emma wasn't here anymore, she was nothing and no one.

Just a doll, a puppet, under Fiona's control, manipulated by the witch's magic, not wanting to resist anymore. After she was broken by her, she just wanted the pain to stop.

Even if she had to do the worst for this.

Even if she had to do what Henry and other did before her.

Even if she had to loose herself.

It was just the beginning of the horror.

 _§§§§_

Emma, just as the two other, was still dressed up, which was logical, as Fiona stopped her before they went really far.

Which didn't change what Fiona's magic did to her.

That is to say, what she already did to Henry, Blue, or even Neal.

She was making her loose all her marks, and was making appear in her some desires which should have never existed.

It was a dark, terrible magic, which ruined everything and destroyed everything which could be good.

Before, Emma would have cared about it.

But now ? She completely didn't.

What did she want ? Them, she wanted them. And this, since this moment where she saw them, when she was still a ghost. She should have hated herself for that, she should have tried to resist, to fight, as she always did.

 _She should have wanted to scream_.

It was her task, to loose herself, and force herself to forget.

Forget the dead one.

Forget that Henry used to be her son (was he still ? She didn't even know. Maybe not. But well, who cared ?)

She just wanted to remember how much she loved them.

And she was going to show them, right now.

Rapidly, without them waiting for it, she just threw herself on Neal, and kissed him with passion, a thing which didn't happen between them since years.

(Especially when you counted in it the years of the curse made by Fiona. Well, it's not as if they remembered it.)

She missed it, she suddenly realized. The Savior was not herself anymore, and all the memories she ever had of Killian or Regina (or even Graham or Walsh) were more and more disappearing.

Her spirit was now losing itself, she realized.

As she still kissed Neal, she began to smile, and when their lips split, she burst into laughter. The young man looked at her with surprise, not really disturbed by the kiss, but rather by her laugh.

Henry approached them too, a little disconcerted by her attitude.

"What's wrong ? Emma's former boyfriend asked her.

\- Nothing, she lied, still smiling."

 _The world is falling, just under our eyes._

 _All of this is just a great joke._

 _And I have just one thing to say._

 _Let's enjoy it._

The magic present there was spoiling everything, was around them, and Emma was letting herself fall into it. She kissed again Neal, and this time, he replied to the kiss with joy, not being able to resist to Fiona's toxic influence.

Henry then rapidly joined his lover, almost seeming to be jealous to be left behind, and Emma welcomed him with pleasure.

Her own brain was still full of all these memories, the death of the other, her own suicide, and all these other things.

Fiona seemed to take a great pleasure not to take these memories from her, as she did with Henry, it seemed like the fairy wanted the young woman to _want it_. To _desire_ what was going to happen.

And what was just happening, right now.

Without any hesitation, she also threw herself on Henry, embracing him, then kissing him, while Neal was still on her side.

She smiled.

She was happy.

 _§§§§_

The fire which took her during this terrible day where she surprised them together took her again. And Emma was sure that it had to be the case of the two men present with her.

(And she blessed Fiona's magic, ignoring how much her twisted spirit, which had been destroyed by this last one, was wrong.)

She was herself using it to use her magic, with a use not really…. orthodox and usual, even Gold would have not approved it.

But his point of view didn't matter !

(In fact, at this moment she was certainly not thinking about him...)

There was no words between them, in fact, everything happened in an almost perfect silence, and Emma didn't even realize that her attitude was just awful, as she was acting just as Fiona did, with the same methods that the one she used to hate.

But, as she was feeling Neal's and Henry's hands on her body, she didn't take this into account.

To find their way to the bed was not really difficult, even if it took them some seconds. Everything happened really fast, but none of them complained about it, as they didn't have the control of anything, ignoring too that Fiona's look was on them.

Emma felt a deep excitation invade her, as she knew how close she was from her purpose, close from forgetting, being just obsessed by this. She kissed Neal again, who was under her, and she began to undress all of them. (Herself, as Neal and Henry.)

She made a moan of relief, seeing that, this time, she wouldn't be stopped, just as the other time, and that she would not have to face her frustration. Her skin was shivering, and she then stick her body against the one of the two men of her life.

They were now naked, together, stick to each other, and Emma realized she wouldn't have wanted to be somewhere else.

Maybe that it was bad, maybe. More than just maybe, by the way.

And she knew it, at a time.

But now, she didn't care anymore.

As Henry's hands were normally wandering on her body, the young woman was kissing Neal, again and again, and she moaned with pleasure when she felt his hands caress her chest.

Emma was smiling, ecstatic, not caring about anything, except about what was happening to her, right now.

She sighed again, as Neal's hands were now going on her breasts, again, and this time, she kissed Henry, happy of what was happening to her.

She would have never wanted this to stop, even for everything in the world, as she felt her excitation grow more and more, almost hurting her.

And Emma felt that it was his case too, and again, without waiting, she impaled herself on his member, screaming with relief.

And more and more, as the back and forth were going faster, faster and faster, she began to loose conscious again, trying to more and more forget all of this, all these damn memories, which hurt her so much.

She was smiling, again and again, a smile which could have seemed to be false, before, before Fiona's magic possessed her, invaded her more and more, until it made her completely disappear.

And she didn't care anymore about it.

Emma was feeling good, here, in Neal's arms, against Neal, as Neal was in her.

She finally had a scream of joy, in the end, and fell on Neal, her look and her face full of ecstasy.

But it was not over, obviously, and Fiona was not going to let her go just like that, it was then Henry's turn, and Emma went into his arms.

And what happened then is just theirs…

 _§§§§_

It was not enough.

Of course, it was coming from Fiona.

The two other were sleeping, and Emma was staying here, pensive.

Waiting.

What, well, she didn't know.

But Fiona more or less made her a promise, so, she was going to keep her promise, right ?

And suddenly, Emma began to be afraid.

What if it was not the case ?

What if the fairy didn't come back ?

This fear was absurd, this, it was an evidence, and what Emma couldn't perceive, it's that the fairy would never leave her alone.

(Well, would never leave _them_ alone.

But this, it would be for later.)

And she was waiting, not understanding what was bad in her attitude or in her actions, perverted as she was by Fiona's magic, which was manipulating her perceptions and her judgment.

Well, everything appeared as being bad for her.

And the worst of this, is that she still didn't know it.

The Savior who was not a Savior anymore (who didn't know if she was. Or who didn't want to be, which was the same) was now wandering in this room, not being conscious of many things.

Except one.

She wanted to see Fiona again.

 _§§§§_

Emma's absence from the world of the dead was not unnoticed by the other, as there were a lot of people who cared for her and were used to see her regularly.

In fact, everyone panicked a little when they realized that the Savior was now gone.

Regina, for example, came to talk to Arthur, but this last one, unfortunately, had no information to give to them.

The former Savior's family then stayed desperate, not knowing what was happening in the other world, more or less at the same moment.

Ignoring how much they lost her, and this, forever.

Not knowing what happened to her, not knowing her fate, nor the fact that she was happy of this one.

Not knowing what happened in Storybrooke, or what they lost in there.

 _§§§§_

Emma had a sigh mixed with relief and joy when she saw that she was not anymore in the same room as Neal and Henry, but back in the home office.

Oh, and she was still naked, of course.

Fiona couldn't help, she gave her an appreciative look, happy of how things were going, a thing Emma seemed to be too.

The Savior was smiling to her, a little as if she already forgot all the things the monster in front of her was able to do to her, as if all her crimes didn't matter.

And the fairy smiled to her too, a smile which was too seductive.

Slowly, she approached her new victim, consenting victim, this time – that Blue was not at first – but that she was going to destroy despite this. Because she was the Savior, and because she already broke her into pieces.

And she was going to do this again.

With joy, happiness, and pleasure.

And one of the most wonderful things in this, was that she was going on herself between the hands of her torturers.

Asking for forgetting and forgiveness from the one who destroyed everything, ruined everything, perverted everything.

Forgetting and forgiveness because she was not able to believe.

Forgetting and forgiveness because she couldn't save her family.

Forgetting and forgiveness because she was not the Savior her son deserved, because she didn't save him.

She didn't want to be Emma Swan anymore, to be the Savior, it was too painful.

She wished she was _nothing_.

And it was what Fiona was going to allow her to be, and she felt another excitation take her at this single thought.

It was awful, yes.

But, as Henry in the past, she had the right to do this, okay ?

Emma didn't resist when the Black Fairy came against her, and began to kiss her, with no chastity, and without caring about her nudity. She replied to it obviously, because, she knew it, _it was what she wanted_.

And it didn't matter that what used to be good in her was now screaming with horror.

She didn't care.

Again, as she did some hours ago, she began to undress her, sighing even more when she felt no resistance from this one.

Fiona was smiling, happy that she succeeded to manipulate the one who should have destroyed her, and she felt the same excitation that she felt before she got the chance to destroy Blue.

Because she would again pervert one of the people the most full of light she ever knew, and that this person was going to _love_ _this_.

The Savior's hands began to go on her body, and she let her do this, happy to see her former enemy being so enthusiastic about it. The two women were now both naked, and the immortal then pushed the former Savior on the bed which was still in the home office, where Emma had been tied up not a long time before.

Fiona was exulting, feeling again the power vibrate in her, seeing the Savior let her do to her everything she wanted to, the eyes in the vague, and full of admiration, of _love_.

The Black Fairy kissed her again, full of the satisfaction of knowing that she made her come on her side. Through magic, destruction, and manipulation, indeed.

It didn't ruin her victory at all.

She then decided to act, seeing that the Savior just let herself being manipulated by her, and it just made her joy being more great, as she remembered the young woman's combative attitude that she used to have before she died.

Emma then suddenly panted, as she was feeling Fiona's hands on her breasts.

"Tell me, darling, the mayor whispered in a voice which made her melt. What do you want ?

\- Make me forget ! Emma exclaimed, in the same state of her son, when this one decided to give up. Oh, please, Fiona, _make me forget everything_."

She was confusing everything, not knowing anymore on which side she was, nor even on which side _Fiona_ might be. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted one thing : forgetting.

And not to be hurt anymore too.

Fiona smiled, with her sadistic, vicious and cruel smile, that Emma just interpreted as being the sign of her future freedom.

"It's almost done", she said with her charming voice, and Emma had a sight of relief and ecstasy.

Sight which rapidly became a scream, as Emma was feeling for some second Fiona's mouth on her left breast, before the fairy's hand lost itself between her thighs.

Emma then began to moan, welcoming this hand in her with delight, as Fiona was raising up her head to look at her.

It shouldn't have happened, well, this was what Emma's rational part of her brain was trying again and again to tell her, even if it was now almost mute because of Fiona's magic. It was the same as with Henry, in the end. Even if she desperately wanted to forget, _something_ in her stopped her from doing this.

The fact that she was the Savior, maybe, and…

 _Oh_ …

As she was feeling Fiona's hand continuing to move faster and faster, Emma told herself that she didn't care about anything anymore, except what was happening to her.

The curse and the rest didn't matter at all.

She was finally forgetting everything…

 _§§§§_

Fiona was really having fun with herself, right now, in a maximal level, even more than when she looked at them, because, there, it was happening to _her_.

It was her who was going to make Emma loose herself, not Henry or Neal.

And this, she adored it.

She couldn't help but moan with satisfaction as Emma, hungry, was kissing her a new time.

"Oh… but you're insatiable, right ? Fiona whispered, still looking at her, happy of what she was seeing.

Happy that she was seeing Emma disappear more and more, not being this Savior she hated so much. Happy to see her grow and change, replaced by someone else, someone who would be anything but Emma Swan.

And who would be completely devoted to her, of course.

Emma was still stuck to her, still feeling her hand between her thighs, caressing her without stopping. Emma's screams of pleasure were now resonating in the entire home office, and Fiona almost hoped that her screams could be heard in the world of the dead.

It would have made her revenge even more delicious…

Emma's look was more and more steamy, as she was lost, by magic and pleasure, abandoning herself to Fiona's caresses, feeling little by little all her terrible memories disappear, replaced by new one.

Other, far better, where she was at Fiona's mercy, and where this one was doing of her everything she wanted to.

And where, finally, _finally_ , she was not suffering anymore.

Ignoring that she should have fought, resist, act as the Savior she still was.

(She still had her magic, after all.)

Fiona kissed her again, and, still touching her, with a certain perversion, she began to talk to her.

"I killed your parents, she told her with sadism.

Emma was not listening anymore.

\- I destroyed and perverted your son.

She was just feeling the pleasure, and the love she was feeling for Fiona.

\- I killed and sent your family in the realm of the dead.

Emma just came closer to her, just wanting to feel even more her fingers in her.

\- I destroyed you, and yet, you adore me."

The former Savior frenetically nodded her head, loosing herself more and more, and feeling close, so close…

"Emma Swan, do you still want to be the Savior ? The terrible and monstrous fairy asked her.

\- No ! The one who was manipulated hiccuped. No more. Oh, please, Fiona, I beg you, not anymore !

\- Alright… Perfect. This is exactly what I wanted you to want."

Fiona's magic then acted again on her, taking from her all the magic she still had, and Emma felt a wave of pleasure, facing these words invading her, barely understanding what they meant.

The two women made this deal by kissing each other, and Fiona finally let Emma come, and this one screamed.

The one who couldn't be called the Savior anymore then fell on the bed, under the Black Fairy's satisfied look, who was above her.

"Goodbye Emma, the fairy told her with tenderness, kissing her one last time. And… I will see you tomorrow.

\- Yes… Emma answered with a weak voice, not being able to resist to anything coming from Fiona. Tomorrow."

Some seconds after, the young woman realized that she was now back in Neal's and Henry's bed, between the two of them, and she just smiled, thanking then Fiona.

That is to say the one who destroyed her, ruined her, broke her into pieces, made her commit suicide, and made her all family disappear.

But this, Emma didn't remember it anymore, the dark and black magic of the fairy made all her memories disappear.

Or maybe not…

Maybe that, in reality, in the deep of herself, Emma remembered, just a little.

Maybe that in her perversion, Fiona just let her some fractions.

And maybe that, also in the deep of herself, the former Savior was truly aware of her degradation.

Maybe that she loved it, twisted as she was by Fiona's evil magic, and her corrupting influence.

But the thing is that, lying in this bed with her two lovers, Emma Swan realized that she was deeply in love with Fiona.

 _§§§§_

After her task was accomplished, Fiona went to the prison where her favorite prisoners were locked up, and, as she saw them together, as in old good time, she couldn't help but smile.

An evil and perverted smile, of course.

She almost joined them immediately, but she didn't.

These two people still had a job to do.

After all, not everyone came back to Storybrooke.

And the game was just beginning…

 _To be continued…_


	3. Part 3 : I will do this in another way

Part 3 : I will do this in another way.

 **Pairings :** **Blue/Tinkerbell (+** **Fiona's presence) but also Henry/Emma.**

Fiona smiled at the show in front of her eyes, and she just exulted even more when she realized how much she perverted Blue. In the point of view of the fairies' moral, of course.

This last one was shining, dressed up in dark, sublime in darkness.

Well, it was the way she was normally…

Because, now, she was sublime, but she was especially…. naked.

Again.

And she was not alone, her friend did so too, and the two women were caressing each other under Fiona's grasping eye, who was missing nothing of it.

In prison since the fairy made the two women fall, they were doing this most of the time, to each other or with Fiona, who accepted sometimes to come and join them. A thing they could just both accept with pleasure.

And, more than ready to make her plan begin, the Black Fairy couldn't resist to the desire to again use this power she had on the two women, to affirm how superior she was, of course, to corrupt them even more, as she was doing every day which passed.

She waited for this moment since years, and now that she had it, she was not going to lose one single occasion to enjoy it.

Not while Blue was giving her such looks full of love.

Not while the only idea of making her fall even more in decadence and horror was making her already tremble with pleasure.

With grace, the fairy finally decided to take a moment for herself, and she stole her a light kiss, to which the other fairy answered to with a voracity she didn't know she had. Well, which was, to say the truth, visible since only a little time.

The fairy's magic then vibrated, full of darkness, reacting to Fiona's, surrounding her, captivating her, intoxicating her.

And, as their tongues were beginning a crazy dance, and that Blue was moaning against her, Fiona felt another smile come on her lips.

Victory had a delicious taste, she couldn't deny it. Someone could have believed that, maybe, after the victory came, this last one would have felt bitter, unsatisfying.

It was not the case.

She had ruminated this revenge against Blue during so much time that it completely damaged her mind, and now… well, everything was perfect.

Blue was _hers_ , and no more obstacle was on her way now.

She detached herself almost regretfully from the fairy, who then stuck herself against Tinkerbell, kissing this one, who was almost feeling abandoned by her lover, while Fiona was surrounding both of them, with a wicked smile on her lips.

The thing which was marvelous in all of this, it was not the fact that the two women were together, no. It was quite insignificant for the fairy.

It was the rest which mattered, the fact that Blue had no shame or problem with the fact of going naked in public, the fact that she was accepting Fiona's caresses without shivering, without remembering what this woman did to her.

The fact that it was, in the end, so easy and so simple to corrupt her.

(Magic helped a lot, yes.

And so did torture.)

And with Tinkerbell, well… to use her was almost as pleasant as it was to use her dear Blue, because she _knew_ that her _friend_ would not have supported it. If Blue (the former Blue) had knew all of this, yes… she would have never supported or accepted this.

And it was this which allowed Fiona to appreciate life. This, and the all other little things she committed in her long life.

With a softness almost atrocious, she then leaned over Tinkerbell, taking a kiss from her, still not being bored of the two women' attitude.

Submissive, and just waiting for her goodwill.

She let them then enjoy each other, before telling them what their task would be.

 _§§§§_

"What do you want us to do exactly ? Tinkerbell asked her with a surprised tone.

The two women were still naked and lying on the bed, tangled together (and both looked at by Fiona), waiting for the fairy's instructions.

\- I want you to bring back someone from the realm of the dead."

Fiona broke the laws of magic, annihilated them, destroyed them, ruined them, put them into pieces.

She was the one who had magic in the town, the _power_. The Black Fairy had, by the way, not a long time ago, stole (well, this one gave her her magic with a great enthusiasm) her magic to the Savior, who was not the Savior anymore, and it made her even more powerful.

Blue and Tinkerbell were the only other one who had it, and it was making things even worst, as it was corrupting them even more, poisoning their hearts, filling them with darkness.

And it was the reason why it was to _them_ that she was asking it. She could herself bring back Regina, it's true, she could have done it without asking them to do so.

But the fact that she was doing it so these fairies – who used to be so noble and pure in the past, and who were now completely corrupted by her – would make the evil queen come back… it was too much great to be true.

Too much good too…

It would be the only time where she would call for the two women, but _sincerely_ , she was really proud of her idea. Dead people don't come back to life, it was one of the laws of magic which was the most elementary, as well as the one which said that there was always a price to pay.

The fairies, even more than the other, maybe, always respected it. The simple idea that Blue and Tink were accepting to transgress this law was making Fiona profoundly _happy_.

All her anger against Blue finally disappeared, with time, and just stayed then in her a morbid fascination for the one who, or so she thought, ruined her life. So, even if, internally, she knew that the blue fairy already paid enough for her "crimes", well, it didn't change the fact that she wanted to destroy her.

And this, even if the fairy mentioned earlier would have no conscience of the tortures of the mayor.

"Do it, the fairy then ordered to them. Do what you have to do."

Obedient, the two women did so, activating their magic, so they would make come back from the realm of the dead Regina Mills, who used to be known under the nickname of the Evil Queen.

Then, she left, leaving the two women where they were, as she was waiting for the queen to wake up.

It would be more difficult to defeat her than to defeat Emma, she was already feeling it.

But it was not making the fairy's smile disappear.

Because indeed, at the contrary, the idea of this challenge was already captivating her.

 _§§§§_

She was at her home. Not at her home in the Underworld, where all her friends could be (but from which Emma disappeared not a long time ago), and where she was since she was dead, and where she kind of found a form of happiness with Emma.

And this, despite the curse, despite the uncertainty, despite all these things.

(Even if Emma was behaving strangely since her trip in the realm of the living.)

Regina stayed frozen, not understanding what was happening, stupefied as she was facing the strangeness of the situation.

And suddenly, she realized the surprising truth.

She was _alive_ !

But, how ? And why ?

She was feeling confusedly that it had something to do with Fiona, it had to have a link with her, because she became the new queen of this damn town.

(In a way.)

At her own despair, she rapidly realized that her own magic was gone, which was totally logical. And which proved even more that her resurrection had something to do with the Black Fairy.

And it explained Emma's disappearance too.

The former queen had no idea of what Fiona's purpose was. After all, she already won, didn't she ? She already vanquished all of them, she killed them, she broke all the laws of magic.

She was invincible, impossible to be defeated, so _why_ would she do such an absurd thing ?

Why would she bring them back, why bring her back, and this, with all her memories ?

It meant nothing ! Why bring them back, while they could be a potential threat ?

Unless…

Unless she was definitely sure and certain that they would never be able to hurt her.

Which was certainly more than true.

Regina didn't, as Emma did, still loose all hope in their victory, but the thing is that she was not either full of optimism.

A bad feeling took her, as she was going into the town, looking for the Savior.

Still ignoring that all her last illusions would be soon reduced to ashes, as everything else.

 _§§§§_

No one paid any attention to her, and Regina could just, as other people did before her, feel disgusted as she was in contact with the Black Fairy's magic. A magic which looked like what her own used to be in the past, as she was lost into darkness.

A magic which was stuck on the inhabitants, manipulating them, and making them fall under the command of their cruel sovereign.

And Regina, like Emma, just wanted to scream.

And to die, too.

She had no idea of where to go, and she didn't even think about hiding herself from the fairy, knowing perfectly that this one would know easily how to find her, as it was almost sure that she was the person who brought her back. Her resistance was still present, as she had no idea of what the fairy could have done, as Emma always tried to protect her, to preserve her from the odious truth.

In fact, she didn't see anything, as, if you excepted the magic which was spoiling everything and everyone, things seemed to be good. And it was the case, as all the inhabitants or almost in the town were more or less persuaded of being happy, even the one who weren't.

But Regina was seeing that it was not the case.

Because she used to be the first one who ever cast a curse, she was seeing that in reality, everything was false.

All this story was just a lie.

And she was feeling, confusedly, that soon, she would be a part of it, as all the other.

She didn't even know herself if she was ready to fight against this.

 _§§§§_

When Fiona appeared in front of her eyes, Regina had no move of surprise. She didn't send her a fireball, she didn't try either to strangle her by magic, because she knew she just couldn't.

But indeed, she slapped her face.

The other woman just took the shock, smiling, not loosing this impeccable air that – or so it seemed – never left her.

"Hello Regina. How are you doing today ?"

Crazy with rage, the witch tried to give her another slap, but the fairy just stopped her hand before it reached her face.

"You killed us, the former dead then hiccuped, moved. You killed all of us ! You sent us to death with no remorse, you destroyed all the other worlds. You killed millions of people, innocents, good people, monsters also, maybe, but who didn't deserve this fate. You're a monster Fiona.

A shadow came in the fairy's look.

\- And you Regina, do you really think you're better than me ?

\- I was a villain. A monster, with no moral, it's true, and nothing in the good things that I did after will ever entirely erase all my crimes. But you… you're the worst person I ever met, and I had been confronted to my mother, or to your son, and to Peter Pan. I already fought villains, but you're the worst of them.

\- Why would I care about what you think ? I won, you said it before. I have no obstacle against me. Even you are powerless, I already destroyed you once, I could do it again.

\- You can stop this madness Fiona ! Do this for your son ! After all, all of this was just begun to save him, don't you remember ? Don't you remember that you used to be someone good ?"

Regina hadn't give up, but the thing is that, there, it was her last card that she was playing. She couldn't defeat her, because she was too much powerful, but she could convince her.

To try, at least, to convince her to stop all of this, and to fix what she broke, if it was still something which could be done.

Except that, in Fiona's eyes, there was nothing else which was good.

And Regina understood it very rapidly.

She then knew that everything was lost forever.

 _§§§§_

"Why did you make me come back ?

\- All of this is just a game, you know Regina. Nothing else. I am just trying… to get the more fun that I can have.

\- We are not toys !" Regina then exclaimed.

An evil smile then came on Fiona's face.

"Say that to Blue or Tinkerbell," she whistled with a mocking air.

The look that Regina gave her was cold.

"Where is Emma ? She finally asked her."

And, even if she was trying to hid it, fear was invading her more and more.

When she saw Fiona's smile become larger, she knew that she had made a mistake, or at least, that she said _exactly_ what the fairy wanted her to say. Which just made her fear grow up.

Brusquely, the fairy took her hand, and encircled it in her claws, a satisfied and vanquished smile on her lips.

"Oh, she said with an ironic tone, but exactly where she has to be, my dear. At her home. With her _family_."

The tone falsely reassuring that Fiona was using just made her be even more scared, and the look she gave her was just full of terror.

 _What did you do to her ?_

The second after, the two women were gone.

 _§§§§_

Regina didn't immediately understand where she was. And she didn't realize either what Fiona wanted her to see (because yes, she understood that Fiona wanted something from her, but what ? She was not sure she wanted to know.)

There was something, it was a certitude, and she knew it. She wouldn't have brought her back without it, it was hiding something, some dark and evil plan.

At first, she didn't understand, she didn't want to understand, she didn't want to believe what was just under her eyes.

In fact, she was still not seeing.

Not understanding yet all the things the fairy changed, perverted, in their town of Storybrooke.

Under she heard the noises.

The moans.

Until, finally, the fairy let her see what she did.

And her, she didn't have the self-control Emma had when she discovered Henry and Neal together, as she was herself discovering Henry and Emma together.

She screamed.

She screamed all her anger and her pain. Her furor and her despair, and her hatred too.

Regina began to tremble, as she was discovering these two, there, who used to be in the same family, and who were now together, the same way her and Emma were before, and her scream of horror repeated itself, again and again.

A scream they didn't hear, not because they were lost together and weren't aware that the rest of the world still existed, but because Fiona did it so the screams of the queen would not be heard by them, so they would not be disturbed.

And Regina Mills' world just exploded as this moment, as she was receiving the truth right in her face.

Henry and Emma were sleeping together.

Why did her family decide to play to imitate Oedipus and Jocaste by the way ?

 _§§§§_

This time, Regina just punched Fiona in her face.

(She clearly deserved it.)

But, as Regina was trying to begin to beat her up, she froze, stopped by Fiona's magic, who must be thinking that she had to stop the joke, and that she had to get the whole situation back to normal.

Then, understanding that the queen would not try anything else, she let her go.

This last one looked at the scene that she witnessed some seconds before, looking at the people that she considered as being her closest family, and she had a hiccup of horror, not being able anymore to scream.

Even if Henry grew up and changed, she immediately recognized him, because it was her son, and that she knew him, and it was also because of Fiona's insinuations. Because the only family Emma still had was Henry, as everyone else was dead either.

Slowly, understanding how much their spirits must have been perturbed, manipulated, and put into pieces, not looking like what it used to be, she began to cry.

Had she been able to do so, she would have swore revenge to Fiona…

They seemed to be happy, and to be persuaded that things were good, and as they were supposed to be, and for Regina, in a way, it was just making the whole situation even worst, and her rage against Fiona just came back.

She tried to attack her again, without success, as the fairy stopped her immediately easily.

"How… did you… dare ! The former mayor cried to the one who replaced her.

\- What are you talking about ?

\- Oh, you know it well… What did you do to them ?

\- Nothing… I just woke up some buried desires, and I made them understand some things. I freed them from themselves, in a way.

\- You, monster ! You destroyed them ! You destroyed my family !"

Fiona addressed her a look almost compassionate.

"Blue destroyed my family too.

\- You destroyed it by yourself ! You're the monster of the story Fiona ! So stop hiding yourself and take your responsibilities !"

If Regina thought that to remind her crimes to the fairy would be enough to make her change her mind, or even get remorse, well, she was wrong.

Fiona's smile changed into a grin.

"You have no idea of what I could have done to your dear family, she whispered in a perfidious way to her enemy. My dear Regina, she said, I will propose you a deal. What you just saw, it's disgusting you, right ?

\- My son and my wife are sleeping together, the queen said in a hateful way. Of course it does !

\- This is what I thought… So, here is what I suggest to you. Give yourself in me, accept to fall under my magic's dominance, and everything will be fine for you and your family. I promise you.

\- So, this is the kind of deal you offer to me ? Go fuck yourself Fiona !"

The mayor had a light smile.

"You're not the only one saying this to me, my dear… you should be careful, it may not end the way you think it will.

\- There is no way I will do anything for you !

\- You accept to forget, and then, it's very simple. Henry and Emma will stop sleeping together (she told her nothing about Henry's relationship with his father. This, she wanted to let it intact, she would not let this escape to her), and you will find back your Savior the way she used to be, and everything will be perfect. So, what are you saying about it ?

\- I refuse it ! Regina answered with dignity and with on her face something like the air of an outraged queen (that she certainly was)."

Fiona sighed very softly.

"What a shame… But don't worry, one day, you will accept. Soon."

With a gesture of her hand, she teleported Regina somewhere else, so she would let her think about things.

 _§§§§_

Emma Swan was now in paradise. Or in a place close to it, in fact, she never felt so good before in all her life.

(Or, if it was the case, she didn't remember it.)

She was feeling from a far place Fiona's look on her, as she was doing with Henry what she once reproached to Neal (well, to the fairy, more precisely, who was the culprit, more than him, who was just the victim in all of this.)

And now, had someone reminded her of her past, she would just have frowned, and then shrugged, not caring about it, about moral, or anything which was not about her happiness or her pleasure.

A pleasure she was having thanks to Fiona and to Henry, and she could just thank them for this : especially in this instant, as she was losing herself more and more with her son, falling again and again, as the magic was little by little spinning its evil web around her.

As the back and forth were becoming faster, she smiled more and more, as Fiona, the one who destroyed and ruined her, the one she loved, was coming closer and closer to her, so it would be easier for her to taunt her.

Once it was over, Fiona came to see her.

Henry finally left, not being worried about the fact that this strange woman, who used to be his great-grand-mother, observed them this way, without saying anything.

Not telling himself that all this was terribly shady.

"Madam Mayor, Emma told her with deference, what can I do for you ?"

Apparently, she had no problem with the fact of being seen entirely naked by her former lover (well, former… that was not sure), and she was already ready to listen to the other woman, and to obey to her orders, as if she was working for her.

But the thing is that, knowing that everyone already worked more or less for her, she kind of became like everybody.

Fiona said nothing, just agitating her hand really lightly, in order to cast her a spell, and had a little smile as she saw Emma Swan's face loose all joy and form of happiness.

The fairy just gave her memories back, and the pain hit her immediately.

Except that Emma didn't want this, she especially didn't want to remember, to know that she had been vanquished, that all of this was her fault, that all her family was dead and lost, and that she was sleeping with her own son.

She didn't want to know. The former Savior gave a desperate look to the fairy, a look almost filled with hope, as if she didn't have conscience that it was this woman who made her lose herself and put her in this state of distress.

"Why did you give me my memories back ? Why Fiona ? Why did you steal my ignorance from me ? I was good before, you know, when I didn't know, when I didn't know anything anymore ! You stole from so much things already, why this also with the rest ?

\- I brought back to life your dear queen… You should thank me. Here is your mission, she continued, not even waiting for potential protests from the former Savior, Regina remembers, and as you, she is really unhappy. So, what I want, is that you go to see her. Talk to her, and tell her how much you're suffering. And how marvelous it would be for her to forget.

\- Why would she listen to me ? Emma asked, who confusedly felt that she was now on the other side of the barrier, on the side of evil, and that she had nothing more to do with her girlfriend.

\- Because she loves you ! And she will see how much you're in pain, and because, I am sure, she won't let you suffer anymore. And by the way, she added, I have other things I can use against her, and even if she says no, I will make her fall."

Emma hesitated, for some seconds, but not more, the fairy's magic was having a too great influence on her.

She flickered…

And she finally fell.

"Alright, she whispered, nodding her head. Anything you want."

Fiona smiled.

"I'm okay with this, she whispered, and then I will give you back your so beautiful ignorance."

 _§§§§_

To find Regina was more than easy. This last one was wandering in the town, as everyone did before, the one who were lucky (or unlucky) enough to remember for a time.

Emma, as a ghost did, as people after her like Neal or Dorothy, or even Henry, the first one of them.

What else could she do ?

And then, an idea crossed her, a terrible idea, atrocious, that she never thought she would have before.

To kill herself, to disappear forever, before Fiona destroyed or ruined anything which was good in her, as she surely did with all the inhabitants of the town, as she did with Henry.

And Emma.

Thinking again at the two people she adored more than anything, she paled, thinking again at what she saw earlier.

She almost screamed again, but contained herself, more because she didn't want to disturb the other inhabitants (who wouldn't have cared) than because she succeeded to calm herself.

It was not the case, she was still full of furor, and she started when Emma appeared in front of her.

"Hello Regina, said the one who was not the Savior anymore, in an awkward way.

And the queen immediately understood.

\- You remember, don't you ?

\- Yes, since not a long time. And I want it to stop.

\- Wait, what ? But why ? Emma, that's the contrary, we have to fight, together, we could…

\- I don't want to fight anymore Regina ! The Savior finally screamed. I can't hold it anymore, I am fed up, I just want… I just want not to suffer anymore.

\- Emma…

\- You didn't see what I saw Regina ! You didn't see… Henry. There are so much things you still ignore about the fate of the town.

\- Wait a second… Is it… what you saw during your visit here ? Is it the reason why you were so… strange ?

\- Of course yes ! Fiona destroyed me Regina, she reduced me to nothing ! She took my powers from me, I am not the Savior anymore. Well, that's not true, I gave these to her.

\- But why did you do such a thing ?

\- You know nothing about her evil magic Regina… you don't know how much this one can be captivating.

\- So, that's it ? You give up, like that ? You give up the inhabitants, the town ? You give up Henry, you give up on our son ?

\- Henry _already_ gave up ! The young woman exclaimed with a strong voice full of anger. Regina, just open your eyes ! You're the only person in this damn town who still wants to fight, everybody else already gave up. So please, do it, I beg you, so, I will do it too."

This last words woke up the witch's suspicion.

"Wait a little… What are you doing here exactly ?

\- Oh, it's very simple _my queen_ , she said with an ironic tone, I help you doing the good choice.

\- And for you, doing the good choice, it's, what… Choose the side of the enemy ?

\- The enemy ? Isn't it a too strong word ?

\- She killed us Emma ! You, me, she destroyed Henry !

\- Henry is very fine, and he is happy with me and Neal !

\- Like a _family_ , right ? Regina asked with sarcasm, understanding immediately all the incestuous links these three people could have together.

\- Of course !

\- And all of this, for you, it's good for you, for them ? For you, to do what is right, it's to sleep with your son and let him sleep with his father !

\- Neal is not his father anymore, not biologically speaking, Fiona separated them.

\- It doesn't change the story or how wrong this is ! And I don't care about with who you're sleeping, and even if we don't take this into account, Fiona is a _villain_. And she can't be redeemed.

\- It's almost funny, coming from you."

Regina received the sentence full of nastiness without saying a word.

"I am not like her. I did mistakes, I recognized I acted wrong, and _I changed_. She didn't.

\- What does it really change ? She _won_. I don't see why we would continue to attack her, to try to revolt.

\- Because this is what we have to do Emma ! Don't you see how much dangerous she is ?

\- You think I don't know it ? You weren't there when the curse hit us, when Fiona and Archie did everything to convince me that magic didn't exist. You weren't here when I failed Henry, when I showed him that I didn't believe in magic. You weren't here, she repeating, now screaming, when I realized all the things I have done, and when I saw that _all my family was dead_ !"

The other woman then became pale, still not having realized how much all this story broke the woman that she loved.

"Emma… I…

\- So, yes, maybe I'm doing the wrong choice, maybe I am just a coward, that I am not anymore this Savior in who you all used to believe so much before, it's true, but… I can't do this anymore. I saw my family disappear under my eyes, she said with a weak and broken voice. I saw my spirit being manipulated and twisted by Fiona, I saw… I saw my son fall into the pain and despair, just before I disappeared.

\- Maybe it's not too late", the former queen said, and this, as her own will was becoming weaker, as much as Emma's will was disappearing.

An atrocious cynical smile took place on the young woman's face.

"Oh, of course it is Regina. _It's already too late_. Since I died, everything is over. We lost.

\- Why are you so desperate ?

\- Because of what I did ! Because of what _she_ did ! She showed me, you know, what she did. How she made Henry fall, plunged him in pain and darkness, what she did to Blue, to Neal. And to the other. And me, I can't support it anymore, I just _can't_ !

\- You want to forget ?

\- Of course ! To remember would be too much painful, I don't want this to happen.

\- She is the monster of the story, I remind you, _she_ is the one who has to be punished, not the other.

\- I don't care Regina, you hear me ? _She_ is the one who will make me forget, and I trust her for this."

A hurt air appeared on the queen's face.

"You _trust_ her ? After what she did ?

\- I already told you Regina… she destroyed me. And she is the only one who can fix me. And it doesn't matter, yes, it doesn't matter that she ruined all of us. I know that I will become crazy if I continue to remember

\- Emma, please… you have to help me, together, maybe we could destroy her, or try to.

\- Other already tried and they _failed_. She is immortal Regina, nothing and no one can do anything against her. You have to give up Regina… if you… if you knew what I know, you would agree with me, the young woman said with a deep sadness.

\- Wait, Emma !" The young woman said, seeing the other flee, a light of almost madness in her eyes, as she was, lost by pain and almost broken by her, fleeing to come back in Fiona's arms and be cursed again.

She sighed, not knowing what to do anymore, also a little lost, before an idea came into her mind.

Gold maybe still remembered, or maybe she could help him wake up, and him, maybe he would have, unlike Emma, enough strength, and fight against his mother.

She came then to the shop, not knowing what she would find in it.


	4. Part 4 : When everything falls apart

Part 4 : When everything falls apart.

 **Pairings :** **Regina/Belle + Emma/Regina + Regina/Fiona. And lemons.**

In Gold's shop, everything seemed to be calm and normal. Despite the fact that, of course, this last one was empty and locked up.

But it was not something Regina cared about.

She would have wanted to see the former Dark One (she was sure of this, Fiona would not have been that idiot to forget to take his power from her son), but apparently, he was not here.

In fact, there was no one there.

The former mayor had succeeded to open the door, and now, she was in there.

This famous shop, and a lot of memories hit her, and she almost smiled.

The discussions with Gold which were most of the time verbal duels, all these times where her and Emma, or even the other had came there to search for help because they didn't know anymore what to do…

It was not surprising that it was there that she had decided to come immediately after what Emma had told her.

If there was still one last hope for them, it was there, in the Dark One's shop.

Rapidly, not even seeming to care that someone could come there and see her, she began to look at what was in the shop, searching for something, anything, which could have helped them.

Which would allow them to wake up the other, or to break the curse, or, even better, a way to kill the Black Fairy.

What Regina still hadn't understand, was that the inhabitants didn't want to wake up.

They loved this life, full of horror, evilness, and darkness.

It was _their_ life, and they wouldn't have wanted to change it. Even if they had the choice.

She didn't know either that, not in a long time, it would be her case too.

But it was not something she was thinking about.

She was thinking about her family, about Emma that she loved so much and who helped her once to come back from darkness, and now it was the time for her to help her do the same thing.

She was thinking about Henry, her son, broken, and that the queen, in her foolish hope, still thought that he could be fixed.

She was thinking about the other, the dead, Snow and David, and Killian, almost alone along the dead, and her sister Zelena, who was too.

She thought about all the one who died and who were innocents.

She hoped they were okay.

When a voice finally broke the silence, Regina froze, stupefied.

"Who is here… Regina ?"

It was Belle.

Belle, whose face was shining.

Belle, who couldn't have complained about the life she had.

Belle, who had her husband and her son with her, and who was happy, so much happy, that it almost hurt Regina to see her this way.

Because she was here for one thing, and in a way, it was like history was repeating itself a new time.

She was here in order to destroy her happy ending.

"What are you doing here ?

 _I came here to save you._

 _I came here to destroy you._

"I… wanted to see your husband. Is he in the shop ?"

Belle then had a constrict air.

"Oh… I am really sorry, but he is not here today. He is with our son, he decided he would have a day-off today."

Seeing how much everything was different in this version of the story, but also different _in a good way_ , Regina felt a wave of regrets cross through her.

Just as a lot of doubts.

What if Fiona and Emma were right ?

Did it really worth it to ruin everything, to destroy everything, while so much people here were happy ?

 _What about Henry ?_

 _And the fairies ?_

 _And all the dead ?_

 _What about justice ?_

Yes, it was true, she had to do something about that.

There was no Savior anymore in this town, then, alright.

She would play the role, this time.

"Oh, well then… I am really sorry about it… I will come back later."

She remarked too that Belle had made absolutely no allusion to the fact that she had entered into the shop in a way which was everything but legal.

But then she was taken from her thoughts by the young woman's smile.

In fact, since she had entered into the shop, Regina was feeling… strange.

A little better.

She had at first thought that it was because of the magic of the place, which must be still full of it, and which would be having an effect on her, except that it had no sense.

If Rumple had no magic anymore (a thing which was really believable), then this place would not have any of it too.

And she then understood that her visit had been just useless, and the truth is that she already knew it even before she entered.

Maybe that she just wanted to get some advice from her former mentor, and be assured that this one still remembered and if he could be an ally for them.

But apparently, no.

"So, Regina, if you want, you… you can wait for him here. If you want to, of course… I mean, do as you want, but, would you like to drink a glass with me ? I will call for him later.

\- Well, hum… if you… if you want Belle, of course, the former queen said, not really comfortable about the situation."

She had come here in order to see Gold, not his wife ! At least, with him, she wouldn't have felt all these remorse fall on her as she was looking at the beautiful face of the happy woman.

 _Just as Emma was in Henry's arms._

The queen moved her head, trying to put these images out of her head.

They then went in the room behind the shop, and Belle gave her a drink of alcohol. Regina took it, more because of her defeatism than because she really wanted to.

The most time passed, or at least, the most she stayed here, the most her resistance weakened.

She had saw the unhappiness, the pain of some of the inhabitants, and it had made her want to continue to fight, to destroy all these horrors and these infamies.

But now ?

She was receiving right in her face the happy and blissful face, and perfectly in peace of Belle Gold.

What could she do against it ?

How… how could she still want to destroy the curse, as she saw how much happy she was ?

While this happiness was perfectly real ?

And as she had herself once destroyed her life by locking her up during twenty-eights years ?

Wait… what the hell…

The young woman turned pale as she noticed finally a detail.

And she just paled even more.

It was not by chance if things were happening this way.

It was not by chance, that she had succeeded to enter that easily in the shop.

And it was not a coincidence either if Belle was the one who was present here.

 _Oh no_.

She didn't know if it was coming from Fiona, and if this last one was persuaded that by seeing Belle, she would stop fighting, but the thing is that the evil fairy must have done something about this.

And the worst of it ?

It was _working_.

She was seeing all of this, and she _understood_ that her action would just be worst than good for a lot of people, and it was making her sick.

She drank the rest of her drink rapidly, trying to drown her despair, her sadness, her resignation, and all these other things in alcohol.

It was not the first time she wanted to forget.

 _§§§§_

Belle was… strangely friendly toward her. And Regina rapidly began to ask herself questions… she would never had wanted to have to ask herself.

They were talking while drinking, sitting on chairs just next to the bed present in the room, and Regina just stopped thinking about the fact that Belle still hadn't called her husband to make him come here, as she was too much taken by alcohol and pain.

In fact, the former queen could easily support alcohol in general, but now, the thing is that she didn't want at all to resist to anything, and she preferred more or less to let herself be taken in this.

To Belle's pleasure, by the way, who wanted to make succeed the mission that the current mayor had given to her.

"So, Regina… It seems like… you have some troubles right now."

 _And the award of the euphemism of the year goes to…_

"Yes… indeed. 

\- In this case, Belle said in a languorous voice, what would you think about… relaxing a little with me ?"

Feeling suddenly and temporary not drunk for a moment, Regina looked at her in the eyes, seeing with surprise the naughty light in the librarian's eyes.

"You want us to sleep together, right ?"

Belle nodded her head.

Regina was partially drunk, but she could still think, and she understood rapidly what was happening.

"It's Fiona, right ? She wants you to do this to me, so then, I will not resist to her anymore.

\- Exactly ! The other woman exclaimed, smiling. And then, she said by coming closer to her, I have to admit that it interests me a lot too."

Regina didn't know what to do, she was completely lost.

She should have said no immediately, but strangely, she just couldn't.

Not while Belle was giving her this proposal so deliciously and terribly indecent.

Not that since she came back, magic was harassing her permanently, waiting for just one thing : her to give up.

Not while to let herself fall was the best thing she could do.

Not as she had too much alcohol in her blood to be able to want to say no.

Not as Belle was kissing her until breath was not even an option anymore.

She wouldn't say no, she then understood as Belle was on her.

She would never say no anymore.

 _§§§§_

She let herself being controlled, letting Belle act, stunned as she was by magic and alcohol, a thing which didn't stop her from feeling a certain pleasure, mixed with a dose of guilt.

Belle leaded her really rapidly on the bed, without facing any resistance from Regina. This last one was savoring for the last time these some moments of lucidity she still had, before everything would be replaced by forgetfulness.

Forgetfulness, and a happiness being as false as it was bad, but to say the truth, now, she didn't give a fuck about anything.

Except about Belle's mouth on her.

Except about her hands on her body, caressing her so deliciously, which made her almost forget her past pains.

Except her tongue exploring her now totally naked body, and which finally went on her sex, pushing rapidly Regina to scream with pleasure, and not to care anymore about anything else except just Belle, Belle, Belle, and Belle, and about the pleasure she was feeling.

 _§§§§_

It was clearly not enough.

Once it was done, and after Belle and her tongue were out of her, she still remembered.

Her spirit was blurred, lost, and she didn't know what to do nor where to go.

The only thing she knew, was that she needed to see Emma.

Right now, as fast as possible, because she was the only one who would succeed to make her forget everything.

Belle didn't really seem to be offended by her rapid departure, she seemed to be quite satisfied of herself, in fact, as she was seeing in which state was the young woman as she left the shop.

Half-naked, and not even caring about it anymore, just thinking about forgetting, just thinking about Emma, and pleasure, and about the fact that by combining these two elements, she would finally stop suffering.

She wanted Emma.

She wanted, she wanted…

Oh, Hell, she didn't know anymore what she wanted !

She didn't see the Black Fairy look at her or be relieved by the fact that half of her plan was working perfectly.

What she didn't know either, is that the fairy had looked at what Belle had done to her, and she was really… aroused by it.

She had really made a good choice by asking to the young woman to do this.

When Emma saw Regina in the street, it was like roles had been reversed. Emma had forgotten everything and seemed to be perfectly sane, while Regina had a frightening head, she looked like she had just saw some ghost or something like that.

"Regina… are you… my love, are you okay ?"

Emma was looking at her with stupor.

"I… I don't know Emma, I don't know anymore.

\- Do you… do you still want to fight against Fiona ?"

Had she still had the force to do so, Regina would have probably burst with laughter. In an atrocious, ignoble, desperate, and also completely mad laugh. But she couldn't do this anymore, and she just looked at her girlfriend, who stayed surprised by her behavior.

Regina's look was still blurred.

"No, I… not anymore.

Emma's smile became really shining.

\- I was sure you would come back to your senses, my love."

As she heard those two words, Regina couldn't succeed to control herself anymore, and the last resistance still present in her definitely crumbled, and she threw herself on Emma, pushing her against the wall, kissing her like it was the last time she could do so.

(And who knew, would Fiona let them be together after that ?)

Even though she was surprised, Emma answered rapidly to what she was doing to her, even if the place was not the better one to do this.

But Regina didn't care, feeling like a terrible urge cross through her, coming from despair and magic, which made her want to do this, there, in the street, against a wall.

When one of Emma's hands went on her right breast, Regina had a sight of relief mixed with pleasure, and she almost cried.

There, yes, it was this, here she was !

She felt that with Emma, everything would be different, that she would be the one who would make her forget, and one last time, she regretted that she had given up, before pleasure won over her.

And all her regrets faded away, as Emma's hand was rapidly going between her tights, beginning to caress her without any hesitation.

She did the same to her, not caring about anything, not even about the possibility that they could be seen (or about the fact that _people were seeing_ _them_ ), almost aroused by the idea.

After all, she couldn't be herself anymore, nor get the control on anything, so, she just had to enjoy it the most she could !

She was kissing or caressing Emma, not even remembering these terrible things she had seen, Henry and Emma, or all the other things, just caring about the pleasure she was feeling now, screaming as she was really coming, even more than with Belle.

 _§§§§_

Now, Regina Mills, the one who remembered everything, had disappeared.

Well… not exactly.

To say the truth, the process of forgetting was still not over.

It was Fiona who, each time, had ended it.

And it was not going to change with Regina, and this one, taken by a sudden impulsion, still completely disheveled after her seance of sex with Emma, had went to the home office.

The place which used to be hers.

Once the symbol of her power, and now, the terrible image of her defeat.

But her, Regina, was not seeing anything of this.

There, right now, she was feeling horny, feeling this terrible arousal which made her want to go there.

In order to see Fiona.

To _honor_ Fiona.

Because, after all, she was the mayor, the ruler, _the queen_.

As a good subject, it was something she just had to do.

When Fiona saw her, she smiled, savoring her complete victory, as Regina didn't walk away from her when she kissed her.

She admired the naked body of the cursed young woman, before undressing herself, and playing a little with the one who accepted so much easily (as the others, by the way) to reply to her desires with such an enthusiasm.

"Tell me, Fiona asked her with excitation, knowing that it would be the supreme horror for the other. That it should have been. Who am I for you ?

Regina's look completely blurred and full of pleasure then lightened.

\- You're my queen, of course.

\- And obviously, you will never contradict me."

Regina started. Why would she do such a thing ?

"No, of course !

\- In this case, then, look at this."

She used her mirror in order to show to her Emma's, Neal's and Henry's room that they were all sharing at the same moment, and they both heard rapidly a lot of screams of pleasure.

"What do you mean my queen ? I don't understand.

\- This… is the last time they can be together. Do you see how much happy they are ?

\- Yes, my queen.. of course.

\- And yet… tomorrow, it will be the end.

\- But… why ?

\- Well… unless of course… you decide not to want it anymore, the "queen" said with sadism, and cruelty, and if you accept this to be real."

Regina looked carefully at them, and she saw the different expressions of pleasure on the three faces of the lovers who didn't know they were observed, and a same excitation grew up in her.

"But… obviously my queen, I am not the one who has to decide that kind of things.

\- So… Fiona said with a happy expression on her face, that Regina didn't remark, too much taken by her desire to do things right and well behave toward the mayor, you don't see any problems if you share Emma with these two ones.

\- No.

\- Perfect. Now, she whispered with one last sadistic will, what if you… went back to what you began ?"

Regina looked at her with an air of adoration on her face. Still naked, she put herself on her knees in front of the other woman, like a priestess could have done in front of a goddess.

"Yes, my queen, she said, putting her head immediately between her thighs. Of course."

Indeed.

She would never say no now.

 _To be continued…_


	5. Part 5 : Families and other tragedies

Part 5 : Families and other tragedies.

The famous Evil Queen had been finally tamed, and it hadn't been easy.

Now, the former terrible witch was lying between Emma Swan's arms, who would by the way surely in the next days spin from one bed to another one, between her different lovers.

Fiona smiled at this thought which delighted her, as she was ready to look at everything of this sort which would happen soon.

She rapidly looked at the paper she was holding in her hands, on which there was a list of names which were written.

A list which was determining in which order she was going to bring back the dead to life, and there was a lot of them that she knew almost nothing about.

As her look was falling on a pair of names, she had a great satisfied smile.

Oh, yes… it would be perfect.

 _§§§§_

The existence in the Underworld was… complicated.

Arthur was here, it was true, and he was the king of this "broken kingdom" (self-proclaimed king, by the way, even if he was rather well accepted by the other), but it didn't change a lot of things either.

Oh, of course, he did succeed to make it so things would be less worst, but… it didn't really work well.

And the thing is that, the numerous unexplained disappearances didn't help at all…

 _§§§§_

When Fiona finally faced Elsa of Arendelle, she couldn't contain her exultation.

The blond haired queen was here, just in front of her, lost, disoriented and afraid.

Oh, yes, the fairy told herself again, it would be _definitely_ perfect.

The first queen's reflex was to call for help.

"Anna ? Anna, where are you ?"

The fairy easily hid her wicked and mocking smile and calmly walked into the young woman's direction, this one not reacting, just before she cast her a spell and made her fall asleep.

When Elsa fell down into her arms because of the spell, Fiona had another smile.

Right. Now, it was time for her to learn more about this "Snow Queen."

 _§§§§_

To plunge into the queen's memories appeared to be really interesting.

And this, about many aspects, well, about one in particular.

That is to say about the young queen's relationship with her sister.

A relationship full of love and shared tenderness, indeed, but the queen found in there something else really interesting.

Something she intended to use for her own profit, that is to say the maybe too much great and too much intense love that the queen was feeling for her younger sister.

A love that she was going to change, to perturb, to _twist_.

After all, it had been since a long time that she didn't have fun this way, the last time, it happened with Henry.

When she had pushed him to do the unspeakable, when she had corrupted him thanks to a member of his family.

When she had made him fall forever and with joy.

Now, she intended to do the same thing with this woman who had so much difficulties to succeed to trust herself, or to control her powers.

She passed her hand through the hairs of the beautiful sleeping woman, smiling with this crazy smile which was a part of her since so much time.

She put a kiss on the forehead of the queen, letting the dark magic invade her new victim.

Why she wanted to destroy _them_ , specifically, she herself had no idea of the reason why.

Maybe because this story had interested her particularly, maybe that was because there was something moving in this queen who had tried anything to stop her curse, and who died at the same time as her sister did, and who was blocked with her in the world of the dead since this moment.

Yes, it maybe was that.

This woman loved her sister, with the same love which still animated Fiona toward Rumplestiltskin, even if this love was far more shady right now.

Because, thanks to the changes that Fiona just did on her, Elsa would behave in a completely different way with her dead sister.

And this, for the great pleasure of the fairy.

Fiona was still smiling, as her appearance was changing and was being modified into the face of a young innocent princess.

Yes, again, she was going to play a game.

(A game ? Well, the definition was definitely not the same for everyone.)

 _§§§§_

Elsa softly woke up.

The environment around her was completely unknown to her, it was a place where she never remembered going to.

She was in Fiona's house. But this, of course, the queen could in no way know it, in fact, she had just realized at this moment that she was _alive_ again.

Yes, she knew it now, she was not anymore in the Underworld. At first, because she couldn't see Anna being next to her, as it was always the case, ordinary.

Indeed, after their death, the two women had found each other despite themselves being into this place, blocked since now some years.

Eleven, more exactly.

And yes, there, things were a little better since Arthur was here, she was not going to tell the contrary.

But, if they weren't as desperate as some others, as Emma and the rest of her family, the thing is that they didn't enjoy the fact of being there, without being able to leave.

Because yes, since eleven years, they couldn't succeed to leave, hadn't found what was their unfinished business, and since this time, they had stayed together.

Well, until this moment, until a certain fairy just came back and messed up with everything, well, even more than usually.

The young witch was lost, she was feeling that, for another time, her powers were going to escape to her control, as before, as when she was still alive, and it scared her.

She was then feeling atrociously relieved that Anna was not here, because she would have risked again to hurt her dear sister, and this, without wanting it, in any way.

But yet, it was not really the case.

In a certain point of view…

When she saw just in front of her her dear sister, Elsa started.

A deep air of surprise then took place on the queen's face, as just on Anna's one.

Fiona was a good actress, it's something which had been already shown before, and at many times.

But now, it was not just about faking being someone else as she was facing a cursed person, no, it was far more complex than just that.

She was facing a non cursed person, and one who had powers by the way, and she had also to play a comedy to her.

And the bonus point was that : she had to do all of this while pretending being someone what she was not (a thing she already did in normal time).

A soft and innocent princess, loving her sister, and just wanting her to be happy.

A light of fear appeared in the queen's eyes.

"Anna ! Go away ! She exclaimed with fear, as she saw that she did not only not control her powers anymore, she even didn't have her gloves anymore with her.

\- Elsa ? What is happening to you ?

\- Don't approach me !

\- Why ?

\- I can't control my powers ! I don't want to hurt you."

She had no idea that it was not her the most scaring person of the room…

A confident smile appeared on Anna's face. She seemed to be certain, in her innocence, that her sister would never try to hurt her. In reality, the Black Fairy was just enjoying seeing her being so afraid.

Indeed, the queen was trembling with fear at this moment, trying, without any success, to refrain her magic, which threatened at any moment to definitely escape from her.

Fiona had no idea of the reason why or how it was working, maybe the brutal passage from the world of the dead to the one of the livings had provoked all of this, since she hadn't taken her magic from her.

Yet, it didn't matter, and it amused her a lot…

A thing which was not happening to Elsa, who was still trembling, but who couldn't move either, fascinated by the assurance Anna was showing to her.

This last one seemed to be afraid of nothing, which was more or less the way she always was, but there, it seemed like she didn't feel any fear toward her sister's magic. And Elsa felt a great gratitude toward her, seeing that even there, _she was not afraid of her_.

Anna was now near from her, maybe too much for Elsa herself, who was reacting strangely to her sister's presence.

She wanted to hug her into her arms, to tell her she loved her, and that she was happy to see her again, happy to see her being alive, and yes, this was totally normal and logical.

But yet, there was something else, something she didn't get, she didn't understand, she _didn't control_.

She wanted to put her against her, and to kiss her too, in a way totally not adapted, especially when you knew it was her sister.

The queen frowned, feeling that something was definitely wrong with her.

The magic she was owning was just an ice magic, even if it was really powerful, the fact is that she never wanted to learn other things about her powers, and she hadn't tried to learn about something else than her own powers. Trying to control them was already enough complicated, she didn't want to add other complicated things to the situation.

But the thing is that she did have some instinctive knowledge in magic, and if shock was what had taken her when she had come there, now, she was feeling this dark and bad magic around her, which seemed to invade everything.

Suddenly, she shivered, remembering what she had heard in the world of the dead, about the curse and the Black Fairy.

She tried not to think about it, not realizing the fact that the dark magic was around her sister.

Taken by the love she was feeling for Anna and blinded by what the fairy had done to her during her sleep, she threw herself in the arms of her dear sister, hugging her with tenderness.

This one replied to her embrace, a strange smile on her face, as the fairy was feeling that her plan was slowly on the way of success.

This soft embrace just made even deeper the control that the fairy had on the young woman, and her smile widened at this moment, and, had Elsa been able to see it, she would have surely been scared by this one.

They both made the embrace last too much long time until it really seemed to be suspect, but Elsa didn't care.

She had found her sister back, and especially, _they were alive_.

Nothing else mattered for her, except her sister, in fact, she was even beginning to forget this curse, to forget the dead, and didn't even think about the fact that their return to Storybrooke and in the world of the living was suspect too.

All she wanted was to stay with Anna, and this, forever, and it seemed liked her younger sister desired the same thing, especially because of the way she was embracing her and touching her.

Hum… wait a little.

What ?

The young woman seemed to get back to her senses for some seconds, as she was feeling her sister's hands wandering on her body in a totally not modest way.

And Elsa realized that she couldn't move anymore, or at least that she didn't want to at all. She was fine here, in her sister's arms, and even if she didn't understand what was happening to her, well, she didn't care.

She liked it.

Anna's smile was becoming even more vicious than before, as she was feeling that her "sister" was almost falling definitely.

And by the way, how could it be different ?

The young queen didn't seem to want to resist, and it was easily understandable, the fact that she was with her sister helped, but there was also the fact that it was the Black Fairy that she had in her arms, and it was not nothing.

This last one had no interest in breaking the queen Elsa of Arendelle, since this one had never done anything to her, and it was just for the game that she had decided to hurt her, and also because of her cruelty too.

(Especially because of this.)

So, she didn't want things to last longer, and she would use her powers in order to make the young woman fall rapidly.

After all, Elsa was not the only one member of the family that she wanted to corrupt…

 _§§§§_

If there was one thing Arthur was certainly not expecting, it was certainly to receive a slap in his face, especially one coming from his wife.

Well, his ex-wife, since they hadn't seen each other since they both died.

They had died eleven years ago (him, because of Hades, and her, because of Fiona's curse), and they hadn't talked to each other again.

He knew she was here, as she did (he was the _king_. Of course she knew he was here.), but they had decided not to talk to each other.

Well, until this precise moment.

She had, or so it seemed, chosen this day to tell him how angry she was, because of all the things he had done to her when they were still alive.

The queen Guinevere was trembling, with anger and rage, after she had to contain these one in herself for so much time. Lancelot was behind her, trying to calm her, and if the king hadn't been aware of the fact that he did deserve to loose his wife, maybe that he would have been angry too.

"I know that I maybe shouldn't be angry anymore at you, after all these time, because it had been since more than ten years that I woke up, and that I know what you did to me, but it doesn't matter.

\- I guess I deserved this one, Arthur grimaced. Guinevere, I…

\- Please, Arthur, shut up. And let me talk. I said absolutely nothing during all these years, for multiple reasons, but partly thanks to Lancelot, who succeeded to calm me (and the look she gave to him showed how much they were in love with each other), but I need it. I need to let my anger burst.

\- I made a lot of mistakes, and I am sorry for what I did."

The look of the former queen hit him, and he shivered.

"Mistakes… _Mistakes_? She exclaimed. I hope you're kidding me, right ? You didn't make _mistakes_ , Arthur. You made bad choices, too much. You lied to me, you manipulated me, you _betrayed_ me. You let yourself be taken by your obsession, and you _forgot_ me.

\- I never wanted this Guinevere, I promise.

\- It doesn't change anything Arthur ! I know you're not the only culprit, I was myself wrong too sometimes, but from the two of us, you're the one who really destroyed us."

The king looked at her with sadness.

"Why Guinevere ? Why now ?

\- Because strange things are happening, people are disappearing, we don't where they are, and it scares me. It scares _us_. So, if something must happen to me, I want you to know that you definitely lost me that day, when you took my free will and my discernment from me.

Arthur nodded his head.

"Are you happy ? He asked his wife, before she left.

She looked at Lancelot with so much love that the king didn't even need her to answer.

The queen smiled to him.

\- Yes, Arthur. I am."

 _§§§§_

In the rest of the world of the dead, things were not that simple.

In a way, only two people had disappeared (since Elsa's disappearance was not known by everyone), but it didn't stop the other to be afraid.

Emma and Regina were not here anymore, and obviously, they hadn't reached the Olympus, or, they would have known it, _Arthur_ would have known it.

The problem was not the fact that they were not here anymore, the problem was the incertitude, the fact that they had no information.

Their friends were far from them, and if none of them thought about the fact that Fiona may be behind all of this, the fact is that they _knew_ that something was wrong.

Luckily for them, they still had no idea of how much everything was lost.

 _§§§§_

She was lost.

There was Anna who was here, in front of her, _against_ her, and she was feeling good, incredibly good.

Her sister's hand put itself on her cheek, and the witch's eyes suddenly darkened, and this time, it was Elsa's turn to smile in a strange way.

Fiona was darkening the young woman's magic, and she was pushing her to release this one. Not wanting to wait any longer, she finally kissed the queen, who moaned at this contact, as if it was something she wanted to do since forever, a thing that Fiona's magic wanted her to believe.

"Anna… the young queen moaned with happiness, satisfied, pulling herself even more against her sister, seeming like frustrated by the barrier constituted by their clothes.

\- Yes Elsa ?

\- I… I…"

The queen's eyes were now empty, and Anna gave her a conquering smile, seeing that, without wanting it or knowing it, the queen was now losing more and more the control of her magic, and that the temperature of the room was now colder.

Fiona then took a deep breath, still smiling, seeing that the other young woman couldn't properly formulate her desires.

It was almost moving.

"Well, do it now, Elsa, Anna whispered with a soft and caressing voice.

\- What do you mean ? Her sister hiccuped, still lost.

\- Do what you always wanted to do. Let your magic go in the air, as it must be.

\- But Anna, I…"

Her sister made her shut up with a kiss, and Elsa froze, ready to fall down.

Then, looking at her sister with love and almost worship, she nodded and did so, ready to do anything to satisfy her sister.

Almost with indolence, she let her magic escape from her grip, and, hadn't Fiona controlled the queen's magic, ice would have probably go into the entire town.

The fairy smiled.

This magic now looked like hers, really dark and viscous, and the entire room in which the two women were became suddenly covered with ice, and Anna shivered with joy.

Elsa opened her eyes again, and she had a beatific smile as she saw the admiring, approving and proud air on her sister's face, and she told herself that it was exactly what she wanted.

The princess, by mischief and game, then put her hand under the queen's corset, taking in her hand one of her breasts, that she then began to caress.

Elsa made a happy moan, as her spirit was more and more falling even further, and she let herself fall on the frozen ground, not even feeling the cold, not noticing that her magic was more and more escaping from her.

Not even feeling that the fairy against her was feeding herself of it, nor even that she was giving to her some of her magic, that she was darkening.

As the two women were beginning to make love, Elsa's spirit completely vanished.

 _§§§§_

Anna started, seeing that she was not anymore in the Underworld, and that she had no idea of where she was.

Yes, she was _alive_ , but it was not the only one strange thing, in fact.

In front of her, there was her sister, lying on the ground, a hand between her thighs, moaning, never stopping to whisper a name : Anna, Anna, Anna.

This one couldn't help blushing, and she shivered as she saw a woman dressed up in a strange way (Fiona was back to her normal appearance, a thing Elsa had not noticed, lost in her pleasure), and who was looking at Elsa from far away.

As she saw the young princess, who, fascinated, was not moving anymore, she smiled a new time, and she walked into her direction.

"Hello Anna."

The princess was still frozen, not noticing either that Fiona's magic was invading her too.

"Tell-me, the fairy then said, putting her hand in the young woman's back, what if you… joined your sister ?"

 _My sister_ ?

She didn't think about it any longer.

"Yes, she nodded, yes, yes, _yes_."

Fiona smiled.

It was over…

 _§§§§_

When Hook saw where he was, he made a sigh of discouragement, understanding what was happening.

Someone was bringing them back to life, he didn't know who, but it surely was Fiona.

He didn't know why, but the fact is that now, all this situation just seemed to be more desperate than before.

What did this mad woman want from them ?

He sincerely didn't want to discover it…


	6. Part 6 : The deal you shouldn't accept

Part 6 : The deal you shouldn't accept (except that there is nothing else you can do).

Yes, after Anna's and Elsa's fall, the Black Fairy had decided to play with someone else.

Killian Jones.

Hook.

The pirate.

Emma's former husband, and who was also so much other things.

(And her grand-son's former lover too, if she remembered well what she had seen in Neal's memories.)

Who died without being able to do anything, or to save anyone, and Fiona was almost laughing of it.

When she went to see him, he was not smiling, and in his eyes, there was the question "Why ?", and the fairy almost laughed again.

"You're amusing me, she said, not even waiting for him to begin to talk.

\- So you're just doing this because you want to play with us ? He said with despise.

\- Exactly. And because I want you to fall. Because it is so much more amusing to make you give up. To make you understand that you lost, rather than to let you alone in the world of the dead.

\- You _killed_ us. Isn't it enough for you ?

\- It wouldn't be funny if I didn't do this, she said, pouting. And I like to have fun.

\- You're calling this having fun ? What about what you first wanted ? To save your son from his destiny ? Did you forget this ?"

Fiona's face took a singular air, and for some seconds, the fairy was replaced by the mother.

Then, she smiled.

"I _did_ it ! She exclaimed with pride and with a sincere joy. Despite you. Despite all your efforts. Despite everything you tried to do. I _won_."

The pirate's face darkened.

"What would your son say if he knew ?"

Fiona smiled.

" _He will never know_ , she whistled, and you won't be the one who will tell him. And by the way, he would not believe you, she added with a nonchalant tone."

Killian paled. So, she did succeed to defeat the Dark One ? Well, then, they were totally fucked up.

 _§§§§_

Fiona was really having fun, it's true, and it was still not over.

"What do you want exactly ?" The pirate then asked her, asking the question for the first time.

She smiled.

"It's _killing_ you, right ? Not to know. Not to have any certitude. Not to understand _why_ I am doing this to you. Well, it doesn't matter ! I will let you in your incertitude. It's really funnier this way."

Hook looked at her with desolation.

"What does it bring to you by the way, to break _us_? Emma, Henry, and the other… The _livings_. For them, I can understand. But why _us_?"

Fiona had to admit that she didn't expect this.

Some resistance, yes.

Despair, of course.

But, questions ?

A desire to understand ?

Certainly not !

"Do you really think I am going to tell you ?

\- Not really. I am not naive, you know.

\- So, you're asking questions without any hope to have any answer ?

\- You already have everything ! The pirate exclaimed, not knowing what else to say. You won, you made everyone fall. Why are you still doing this ?

\- What would it change, if I told you ?

\- Nothing ! But at least, it would mean _something_."

A new time, Fiona began to smile.

A bad, vicious and mad smile too.

And at this moment, hadn't Killian understood it before, he would have known that she was completely crazy.

"Tell me, does anything in this world mean something ?" She asked in an almost soft tone.

He didn't answer anything.

 _§§§§_

She had let him go.

Simply because he had no way to hurt her, and also because she wanted to let him see everything. To let him discover this town which fell such a long time ago under the control of the Black Fairy.

Killian had once heard about the first curse, Regina's, and the thing he knew is that people were nor happy or free, but at least, they _knew_ that something was wrong.

These people seemed to be perfectly _satisfied_ of their fate, and it was making him feel sick.

As other people before him, who had been awake for a moment, he was seeing magic around the inhabitants, he was seeing everything.

He was seeing everything, and him too, as so many other, he just wanted to scream.

He was seeing Regina and Emma walk in town, together, _happy_.

He was seeing Belle and Gold.

He was seeing Dorothy and Ruby.

He was seeing them, and so much other.

He saw all of this, and he wanted to scream.

 _§§§§_

She had given him back his hand, probably in order to stop any strange reactions like : "Oh my god, this guy has a hook instead of a hand, what the hell is this thing ?"

And he was not grateful of this at all, the last time it happened (correction : the last time he had made a deal with someone AND blackmailed this person to do so) it ended really badly.

And by the way, he was not going to cure his growing depression with his hand.

Because yes, he was in Storybrooke since only some hours (in the living version), and he was beginning to already feel bad.

The fairy had still done nothing to him for now, apparently, it looked like she wanted him to give up by himself, to _abandon_.

And unluckily, he was not far from doing this.

Between the fact that everyone else already did, and the fact that he was totally powerless, the pirate had to admit that he would surely do this soon.

And Fiona still hadn't used her magic, which showed how much desperate he had become !

The other reason which made him feel desperate, it was the impression that everything was already over.

It had been since _eleven years_ that things were this way, eleven years, _eleven fucking years_ , eleven years that the fairy had won, and had made her curse begin.

Henry had abandoned, Emma did, and so did Regina, everybody had given up.

They had lost, and they were losing again.

They would always lose.

Things would not change, they would never change, and Killian would have preferred to stay dead, this time.

Yes, he would have wanted to stay in the world of the dead, and not to be in this situation.

To know and not being able to do anything.

To suffer all the time, suffer, and yet, _know_.

To know the truth, in this situation, was a terrible poison.

He knew and he suffered of this knowledge, because he could change nothing.

And there was a part of him which desperately wanted to _forget_.

Because, even if he himself didn't suffer here, he was _already_ suffering, and furthermore, he was not the first one to arrive here. All the other had been already broken, and, as he was walking in Storybrooke, Hook was understanding little by little that soon, it would be his turn.

He was almost envying them, since they were not suffering.

Because they didn't _know_.

The inhabitants seemed to recognize him, and he understood that the fairy had already changed the memory of the inhabitants, and it made him fall even more in despair.

He would have wanted to have someone with him, someone who would have known the truth, someone with who he would have talked about the curse, and who would have helped him find a way to destroy the curse.

Or at least to continue resisting against Fiona, and to never give up, to never _forget_.

To never accept, and even if it would have been vain, they would have tried to do something which would have _mattered_.

Except that, since he was dead for the second time, Killian was not expecting anything from the life. He had lost Emma in the world of the dead, and now, he was feeling desperately alone, on a physical plan (since he had no one with him), but also in another way (as no one else remembered, except Fiona), and he didn't know what to do.

He was wandering in the town without any purpose in his mind, as so much other people did before him, as Henry himself, as Neal, as Dorothy.

He was _lost_.

 _§§§§_

The Granny's had been a place where all the dead came, there, in the Underworld. Apparently, in this cursed Storybrooke, it was the same. In fact, it's the place where Killian immediately went, once he ended thinking about all the other possibilities he had.

He could have wanted to go to the Rabbit Hole, but the fact is that, at Granny's, there was people, and the atmosphere was not really shady (he was feeling that, if he went to the Rabbit Hole, he would definitely fall.), and he was feeling better in this place.

And he was not the only one who had thought about it.

The pirate didn't know if it was just chance, or if it was coming from Fiona, but the thing is that when he entered into the dinner/bar/hostel, most of the people he cared more or less about were here.

There was Emma and Regina, of course, and the pirate felt a deep vague of affection for these two women who became his friends in the end (since he was able to accept his separation with Emma), and even if it didn't stop the horror of the situation, at least, it was one of the few things which didn't make him feel bad.

Belle was here too, with Gold and Gideon, and Killian felt quite relieved to see that she had been quite spared too.

Yet, his smile faded as he was seeing Neal.

Well, when he saw Henry _and_ Neal.

Especially when he understood what was their relation so… particular, not to say something else.

The Black Fairy had really done something great, he had to recognize it…

He put his head in his hands, and he had a sigh of despair.

He should have not come there, in fact.

 _§§§§_

Neal was… different.

Different comparing to who he was in Neverland, and to who he was in Storybrooke, well, comparing to the one he was at these places and at these moments, before.

He was more friendly, and on the top of it, he had _forgotten_ him, and Hook didn't know if he had to be happy or sad of this.

It was almost as it used to be, as if their old relationship was beginning again, and despite all his efforts not to be, Hook couldn't help but be happy of it.

Some days passed, and they became closer slowly, and almost despite himself, the pirate was feeling proud of making Neal walk away from Henry, without understanding that maybe, all of this was just a new perfidy from Fiona.

They had loved each other, a little, once, and it was happening again, and Killian knew well that if he didn't stop it now, it would not stop.

Neal was making him fall.

And he was okay with this.

 _§§§§_

Hook just needed some days to completely fall.

In a way, it was longer that with Emma (who fell just after she came back) or with Regina (this one, if she resisted, didn't do it for a long time), because Fiona didn't do a lot of things this time.

She had let things happen, had send her grand-son in the pirate's direction, had made it so the one who fought against her would make him fall, destroy him.

Neal had accepted his task with pleasure, just as it had been the case with Henry, before.

The irony of the story, the other irony, is that Fiona had given powers to Neal, dark magic, so this one would be able to corrupt even more easily his former friend, and to make him fall as the other.

Yes, the man who hated so much magic, and who would have wanted to destroy it, would use it to do evil things, and maybe that it was just a logical thing, after what he did when he was still a child. When he had used his father's dagger, and had known for the first time what dark magic could be.

Maybe that she just awoke this dark part in her grand-son.

Maybe that the monster, the one who would be ready to do everything, even the worst, had always been in him, well hidden, without knowing it, at any moment.

Neal didn't know any of it it, and he didn't care, the only thing which mattered to him, was to make fall the pirate, and it didn't look like he was against it.

Neal didn't remember anything, but he knew that the pirate had done something bad, and that he deserved to suffer.

He didn't understand why, but it didn't matter.

Neal wanted his revenge.

 _§§§§_

"It's terrible, right ?"

Fiona was coming back in order to mock Hook, who, by the way, trying more or less to adapt.

"To love him, knowing that he will never be yours. But just Henry's. And to _know._ Know everything. It must be awful.

\- What do you want ?"

The pirate seemed to be desperate, he wanted just to _know_ , and not know anymore, too.

He didn't know what else to do.

The fairy approached him, and she finally said :

"I want to make you suffer. To make you fall, and I want you to see it. And to _love_ it."

Then, suddenly, she ripped out his heart.

 _To be continued…_


	7. Part 7 : The one who failed

Part 7 : The one who failed.

Hook looked at her with horror.

"What do you want ? He screamed a new time.

\- Are you deaf ? I want to break you, and to make you understand that there is nothing else you can do. And I want you to like it.

\- How ? How do you…"

Suddenly, he was not able anymore to say anything. Fiona was pressing his heart in her hand, without any softness, but without seeming to want to crush it.

The man then began to scream, while Fiona was still smiling, with this same mad and insane smile.

"You have no idea of what magic can do to people. It's… fascinating. And also wonderful.

\- It already began, right ? Neal… that's the reason why he is here."

The fairy nodded her head, and the pirate had another sigh of despair. Fiona was playing with the hurt heart of the young man, who was beginning to definitely fall, fall, fall…

She got closer to him, putting his head against her forehead, and he didn't even resist.

It had been since now a long time that she was doing this, and she was really good at it, destroying people, making them desperate, and ruining them.

She caressed his cheek with softness, almost as a mother would have done it, and she began to smile as she saw the small light of madness which was appearing in the pirate's look, when he realized everything was lost.

It was what she was doing to people.

She was perverting them, or she was making them become crazy, and the pirate's spirit had just fallen on the other side.

Maybe not definitely, it was just the beginning, but Fiona knew it now.

She had won.

Again.

And she adored it.

She put a kiss on his forehead, letting slowly dark magic act on him, magic that he welcomed with delight.

His look became empty for some seconds, before it became full of desire and lust, as he was seeing that Neal was here.

Fiona smiled, before she left.

For this one, it was done.

Now, she had someone else to make fall.

 _§§§§_

She was in prison.

Her, Zelena, the wicked witch of the west, was _in prison_.

Like in old good time, in a way, she thought, sarcastic.

She didn't even fake surprise when she saw the Black Fairy arrive in front of her.

"Oh, Fiona ! In other circumstances I would have been surely happy to see you, but I have to admit that I am not. You know what, I lied ! I would never be happy to see you.

\- One day you will change your mind, my dear, you will see."

Zelena tried not to shiver under the burning look of the fairy, and, to find back her composure, she sent her death stares.

"I think you're wrong, she said with a despising tone. I don't see why I would."

The fairy shrugged.

The two women were now in one of the numerous cellars of Storybrooke (yes, since she was the mayor, the number of cellars had terribly increased), and they were alone.

"I will get right to the point. In this version of the story, you're in prison because you killed your husband.

Zelena raised an eyebrow.

\- Ah, because I have a husband now ?

Fiona almost smiled as she saw that the witch seemed to be more scandalized by the life she was supposed to have than by the crime she was accused of.

\- And you had a daughter before… Since you committed your crime, you're a prisoner, you can't see her… I am the one who got the custody, and I am almost like her mother now… She is five years old, and she forgot you. By the way, how could she remember something which never existed ?"

Zelena paled during her enemy's discourse, and her hatred just got stronger, and the fairy's smile became larger.

"What do you want ?

\- What do you mean, _Zelena_ ? The fairy whispered, and the witch shivered as she heard the way she was saying her name.

\- I am not here by chance. You want something from me, or you would have taken my memories. So… What is it ?"

With grace, the fairy did teleport herself on the table, being higher than the witch, and she smiled at her with a charming air.

"I want to offer you a deal…"

 _§§§§_

Fiona was crazy.

Zelena couldn't see another explanation to this madness.

And yet, when the fairy had explained to her that if she wanted to see her daughter back, she had to begin a relationship with her, a great excitation had taken her.

Strong and involuntary, of course, well, it was something she wanted to believe.

And she had refused, obviously.

"And no, because ?

\- Because this is blackmail, that it's atrocious, that I hate you, and because I am not interested by you !"

As she saw the both carnivorous and sarcastic smile of the other woman, she understood that she was maybe wrong to add the last part of her sentence.

The fairy came closer to her, and she said to her ear :

"It's funny, but… I have the impression that you don't yourself believe in your last argument."

And she left, letting the witch alone, who needed some seconds to be able to breath normally again.

The witch had succeeded to come back on the good side only some time before. If you didn't take into account her different back-and-forth between the two sides, the thing is that the witch had definitely passed on the heroes' side only when she gave up her magic.

In a way really surprising and ironic, it was thanks to what Fiona had done, and so, by her trial to stop her, she could consider herself as being on the good side.

But, the fact is that it happened really recently, and it was really fresh (yes, her inaction in the world of the dead the past eleven years didn't count), and the young woman was quite sensible to the dark magic around her.

It was both her strength and her weakness.

Her strength, because she was seeing magic, she was _feeling_ it.

But the problem is that she risked even more to fall, as the other.

Oh, and by the way, to make it be even better, she was locked up, without powers, and she couldn't leave.

Do not tell her that hope was enough…

 _§§§§_

Seeing Fiona walk in front of her cellar with a little girl with blond hair walking next to her, Zelena felt her heart be full of joy and love.

Her little girl grew up so much !

This modification must have happened because of Fiona, since she must be bored by having just a baby with her, since time had stopped her.

She couldn't stop looking at her little Robyn, this child who was born in such particular circumstances, and that she loved so much, that she missed so much, since death had taken her from her.

"Hey, kid, one of the policeman said to the child, you came with mom at work ?"

Zelena grimaced, trying to control herself, and not to hold herself at the bars, as she heard it.

 _I am her mother_.

The little girl nodded her head, and Zelena had a moved smile.

Her daughter didn't remember her, and more than the rest, it was the thing which broke the most her heart.

Fiona really know to hit right where it hurt.

"Hey, Sarah, another said, how are you ?"

This time, Zelena became furious, and a great rage took her. She had stolen her daughter, she had given her another mother, _and she had changed her first name_ ? She had dared ?

 _Her name is Robyn, and she is my daughter ! Not yours_!

She came closer to her cellar's door, and this time, she hold herself firmly to the bars.

 _Stay away from her !_

 _Leave her alone_ !

Zelena was not thinking anymore about Regina, or about the dead, only her daughter was occupying her mind.

As she saw Fiona hold _her_ daughter in her arms, she couldn't let this continue.

"Let me hold her in my arms, Fiona ! She screamed, more with despair than with anger, letting outside every polite words or civilities. She is my daughter ! Let me hold her in my arms !"

She didn't ask for anything more, just some seconds, she just wanted this, for some instants, she just wanted to be recognized as a mother.

She didn't ask for a lot of things, right ?

And at her great despair, the fairy didn't seem to be ready to do so.

"You, bitch ! You stole my daughter from me !"

Fiona walked into her direction, with Sarah ( _no, Robyn, Robyn_!) still in her arms.

She began to smile to her.

"Of course no, Zelena… You lost her. That's it. This is _your_ fault."

And Zelena looked at the little girl.

This last one was _screaming_.

Of fear, of terror, and the witch understood that _it was her who had done this_.

Her daughter was afraid of her.

She had scared her own daughter.

Fiona's smile just became brighter, and she left, trying to comfort her daughter.

Zelena fell on the ground, astonished.

 _Her daughter was afraid of her._

She didn't remember her, and in a way, it was even worst than in the world of the dead, because there, it was inevitable, and she could do nothing.

Her daughter had forgotten her, had never knew her, and she was calling another woman _Mom_.

The young woman, heart broken, took her face into her hands, and began to sob.

 _§§§§_

When Fiona came back, she faced a young broken woman, as much as Emma Swan could have been, at the beginning of the curse.

The first one was seen as crazy, this one was seen as a murderer.

Each of them was a mother, and Fiona knew (and had known) perfectly how to use it against them.

Robyn was here, in the fairy's arms, sleeping, peaceful, and Zelena felt again her anger and her sadness invade her.

"So ? Fiona asked her with a mocking air. What are saying now ?"

There was dark rings under the witch's eyes, and even her dignified, _princely_ air that she was giving herself most of the time had disappeared, taken by the pain of her loss.

"About what ? She asked her with difficulty.

\- My proposal, of course.

\- I am not sure I can", the witch said in a bitter and ironic tone.

Fiona looked at her for some seconds, and, understanding what she meant, she rolled her eyes, she moved her hand, and gave back to Zelena's body all its splendor, that she had lost a little during her journey in the prison.

"There, here you are."

The witch froze, afraid and stupefied, seeing that no one noticed it. But, by the way, they were quite alone.

"Is it a habit of this world, to let the mayor alone with a dangerous prisoner ? Zelena asked with irony.

Fiona shrugged.

\- I don't know. It's the case for me, and I am quite happy of it.

\- Because you made it happen ?

\- Oh of course, as the rest… Without me, this town would be nothing.

\- Without you, this town would be in peace ! The young woman eructed.

\- It's a question of point of view. So ?

\- No.

\- Why ?

\- Because I don't want to.

\- If I am right about this child's birth, you're not really the kind of person who cares about the consent of your lovers.

Zelena got pale.

\- It's not the same thing… I manipulated Robin, it's true, but I gave him what he wanted.

\- What he _believed_ he wanted. What he believed to be real…

\- I am not like you.

\- Oh, really ? Say the one who made a curse be cast in order to destroy a sister who never did anything to her.

\- They cast the curse in order to escape from me, it was _her_ that I wanted to destroy. Not the other.

\- There was collateral damages… You should thank me, without me, Neal would still be dead.

\- I am not a villain anymore."

Fiona brushed her enemy's hair, and she smiled.

"You think so ?"

After Fiona disappeared, Zelena began to cry again.

 _§§§§_

She wanted to leave this place.

She wanted to go away, to be free, and she _wanted to see her daughter_.

Please.

She was just asking for this.

Please.

 _Let me go_.

Weeks passed, without anything changing in the situation, and Zelena fell more and more in despair, as the fairy predicted she would, and at the same time, two other people were brought back.

The two last one of the group.

Snow White and Charming.

Those who didn't come back yet.

That she had not _broken_.

After them, everything would be over.

She would have won.

(She already won, yes, since so much time, but with _them_ , it would be even better.

She would have destroyed the light, the hope, and all these things in which she once believed.

And darkness would then vanquish.

Forever.)

There was still Zelena, too, but she was already winning against her, it had nothing to do with this.

With the witch, it was far more easier, as she had a way of pressure against her.

Concerning the two heroes, well… The simple fact of seeing how much everything had been destroyed in their dear town of Storybrooke would be enough to destroy them.

It had been enough for Emma, so, why not for them too.

It would maybe take more time, but it would be also more joyful.

In fact, when she made appear the two heroes in front of her, Fiona decided to stay, letting them time to understand the situation.

Snow's eyes were then full of a light of comprehension, mixed with horror.

"So, it was you… she whispered, terrified. You made all these people of the realm of the dead disappear.

\- You brought them back to life, as well as us. Why ?"

The fairy almost burst into laughter. Oh, these dead were so annoying, with all these questions !

"It's just a game, she repeated as the other times. And because I want to show you how much you lost. And also that… darkness always win.

\- No, it's false, David replied, still full of naivety and hope, as all the heroes of the town used to be before. We will find a way to defeat you.

\- Ah, yes ? How ? All the other heroes and wizards forgot everything, they don't have their powers, or if it's the case, they don't want to betray me ! What they want, is to stay loyal to me ! Nothing more.

\- We are here ! Snow White added. We will always be _here_.

\- Just because I want you to be. Without me, you would still be dead.

\- Don't expect us to be grateful for this, the prince whistled.

\- What a lack of gratitude ! The fairy exclaimed with a falsely outraged air. But, if you want to be really angry at me, be it for good reasons."

Then, with a gesture, she cast them a spell.

Not in order to erase their memories, no.

Not now, not right now, it would have been too much nice for them, this, it would be for later.

She gave them new memories.

In order to show to them what she had done of Storybrooke.

To Henry.

To Emma.

To the two sisters.

And to all the other.

Horror took place on their faces, and the spouses just ran away.

They had to leave, to think about it.

 _§§§§_

On Zelena's side, things were not better.

In fact, for the prisoner, it was worst than ever.

Since some days, the mayor hadn't come back to see the witch, and in a strange way, the former villain was living it badly.

Partly because she got used to the other woman's presence, but also because of something else.

Her daughter. She hadn't seen her since some days, and she missed her terribly.

She had been separated from her for eleven years, but she was dead at these moments, and even if it was painful, at least, she could accept it. Because her child was far from her, she couldn't reach her, she couldn't do anything, it was frustrating, but at least she was not desperate.

But now, she was alive, and pain was just stronger than ever, she was in the same town as her child, she was _so close to her,_ and _she couldn't even touch her_.

And it was killing her.

Other days passed, and, as Snow and Charming were trying to organize a resistance against Fiona, Zelena was getting desperate.

The fairy had came back, but without her daughter, and little by little, the witch was suffering and falling.

She wanted her daughter.

She wanted to see her again, to take her in her arms, to do it so she would call her mom, she wanted her to love her and not being afraid of her.

She wanted a _family_.

As her spirit was focusing again and again on the little girl, everything which had been about her sister was disappearing from her mind, and was just focused on Sarah ( _no, Robyn, Robyn_!).

"Give me back my daughter, Fiona, I beg you…

\- You know what you have to do Zelena.

\- Why ? Just… why ?

\- I am feeling alone, the fairy said. I want to have a wife with me, at my home (Blue didn't count, since she was still in prison), and with me. _Living_ with me. And then, she added, Sarah does need to have a second mother.

\- Her name is _Robyn_ !

\- What a lack of originality ! My first name's choice is better, I think.

\- I don't care ! She is my daughter !

\- Not anymore. Not if you refuse to listen to me.

\- This is blackmail !

\- So… what ? According to what I know of you, your own villain's methods were not better.

\- My past crimes don't validate at all your current crimes, Fiona.

\- It's thanks to _your_ darkness that I was able to destroy everything, you should remember it.

\- I _abandoned_ my magic so you would fail. I know who I am, I am not a heroine, it's true, but I am not anymore a villain either."

Fiona smiled. She was having fun, and she _really_ missed that kind of verbal fight. It was not for nothing that she had chosen this Zelena as her future wife, the young witch was really interesting, _because she had already fallen_.

She had been into darkness, in fact, she had escaped not a long time before, and it was what interested that much the fairy.

Someone like Regina didn't interest her, because this one left darkness victorious and strong, and she already had someone. And because destroy one of the two woman thanks to the other had been really good.

Zelena was still resisting, and it was what the fairy wanted, someone to tell her no, and, once her awful plan would be done, then, the _yes_ of the young woman would be even more marvelous.

 _§§§§_

Charming and Snow White were desperate.

The situation was even worst than they thought.

The Black Fairy had destroyed everybody, everything which was good in this town, and the memories that she had given to them had just been a detail of this horror.

They were still fighting.

They were heroes, and their hope was not dead, but it was getting weaker, as their strength.

It had nothing to do with the beginning of the curse, the one Henry or Emma knew, before they died or abandoned.

At the beginning, there was still something to do, things to save, there was still hope, everything was not yet dead.

But now ? Everything was fucked up, twisted, destroyed, lost.

And so they were.

And it was the reason why the two heroes had taken a terrible decision, the only one possible to escape this curse and not to fall under its control.

They would kill themselves.

 _§§§§_

Zelena… didn't know anymore what to do.

She was alone, in prison, far from her daughter, and the only way to see her again was to accept a terrible blackmail.

And the fact that Fiona never stopped coming to see her didn't help. This one hadn't yet "put" her dark magic on the witch, and if this one still had her free will, it was because Fiona wanted Zelena to _choose_ to give up (even if, after that, she would use her magic in a way totally not acceptable.)

She would say yes.

For Robyn, and because she couldn't support it anymore.

The day Fiona came back to see her, she had also taken her decision.

 _To be continued…_


	8. Part 8 : Make me see, see !

Part 8 : Make me see, see !

She was clearly going to fall.

And in an atrocious and perverse way, maybe that Zelena liked it a little, who couldn't help but feeling a certain morbid and bad fascination toward the other woman.

She couldn't do this anymore, resist to her, be on the good side, while everyone else had already given up.

"I agree, she finally said. And Fiona's eyes began to shine.

\- Alright. But don't worry, things will go slowly.

\- What do you mean ?

\- I am not going to let you see your daughter right now… At least, she added, seeing surprise in Zelena's eyes, not directly, not for a long time either.

\- I don't understand, what ?"

The second after, the little Robyn was on Fiona's knees, sleeping peacefully, and Zelena's look became suddenly more relieved at this sight.

"A kiss. This is all I ask. And you will be able to take my daughter in your arms for… five minutes. But don't wake up her."

Being really happy of having the possibility to finally do this, for the first time since eleven years, she didn't notice the way Fiona had talked about the child.

Still having the child in her arms, the fairy got closer slowly to Zelena, and stopped herself. Really rapidly, Zelena understood that she was waiting for her to begin the kiss.

With a (false) reticence, she did so and put her lips on hers.

It was a kiss which was anything but chaste, and, if Robyn hadn't been between the two of them, the kiss would have probably sent them further than they thought.

The two women finally broke the kiss, panting, and Fiona licked her lips, seeming to be quite satisfied of herself.

"Well… and you were saying you weren't interested by me", she said, ironic, to a confused Zelena.

Confusion which disappeared rapidly when the fairy put her daughter into her arms, that she carried against her, being drunk with joy.

"Oh, my little girl, she whispered, her voice full of joy. I am here, you hear me ? Mommy is here."

A tear rolled along her cheek as she was thinking about all the things she had lost these last years.

She was not seeing that Fiona was smiling, with a smile which was maybe less crazy than ordinary, because, just as the witch herself, she had been a mother. And she still was, even if Gold was now older than her (he seemed to be, in fact), and even if Henry was not living anymore with her, he was still her adoptive son.

And she _really_ considered Robyn as being _her_ daughter.

Even when Fiona left with her daughter, Zelena was still smiling.

Because of this moment with her child, or because of the kiss, she herself didn't know.

 _§§§§_

Fiona had an annoyed pout because of what she was seeing in front of her.

Two corpses.

The one of the two heroes, who had before resisted to her, but who had preferred death, rather than living in this town, where everything was just horror and pain.

It was… unexpected.

When it had happened to the Savior, she was expecting it, she had made it so it would happen.

But this…

No, she couldn't deny it, Fiona was impressed by their choice.

To have the courage to kill themselves, so they would resist to her until the end.

She was not expecting any less from them.

Other people could have said that it was cowardice, but she didn't see it this way.

Cowardice, it would have been to abandon, to give in to the curse, and to _make everything_ in order to forget.

They didn't choose this way, they had fought before, without succeeding, and, when they had understood everything was lost, then they had still resisted.

And by this last flamboyant gesture, full of strength, they had showed her that they would never give up, and that they preferred to die, rather than staying in this world.

They would die, they would _remember_ , and their remorse would pursue them forever.

And yes, Fiona was admiring their choice, and the strength of their soul.

It didn't change the fact that she would bring them back, again.

When they opened their eyes, full of horror, pain, anger and fear, she began to smile.

But this time, she decided to make things go faster, and the fairy's magic invaded them rapidly.

They began to forget too.

They were the only one that she didn't make fall.

It didn't matter.

There was one she still wanted to make fall, and then, everything would be over.

And she would show this to them, all this horror.

She was just waiting for this.

 _§§§§_

Anyone else who would have known nothing about it would have thought that Zelena's and Fiona's relationship was quite moving.

Well, from far away, obviously, if these people hadn't known what was really happening.

Reality was not at all similar to this.

Zelena was trapped, had been trapped into this situation by this woman she hated, this woman who already stole everything from her, and who was little by little taking away from her the rare things that still belonged to her.

Her will.

Her free will.

This woman she had to stay with, if she wanted to see Robyn again.

This woman who was breaking her, who gave her some moments with her daughter only if she didn't contradict her.

This woman who was making her fall, as she made everyone else fall before her.

Zelena was not the last person standing against the madness and the cruelty of this woman who was just indifference and cruelty toward the human people living in this town.

Because Zelena had _already lost_ too.

She had lost, personally, the day she had said yes, and accepted all the conditions of the terrible deal the mayor had "proposed" to her (and by the way, the term imposed would have been more correct), when she had said yes to everything, in order to see her daughter back.

So this one would never completely forget her.

And it had been leading to a discussion between Sarah (Robyn), and the one she called her mother.

"But, mom, who is this woman ?

\- One of my friends… Well, soon, she may become much more…

\- Why do I have to see her ?"

The pout quite annoyed that Sarah was having on her face was showing how much she looked like her mother (the real one, not the liar), and Fiona smiled at her.

"Because, darling, she needs help. A help that you only can give to her.

\- In which way ?

\- She had a daughter once. And then, she lost her in tragic conditions.

\- What does it have to do with me ?

\- You will have to play the role of the child. So, if by mistake, she calls you Robyn instead of Sarah, don't worry, it's totally normal."

The little girl raised an eyebrow.

"But my real name is Sarah !" She protested.

Fiona had another smile, seeing how much good conditioned the child was.

When the curse had hit, Robyn was still just a baby, barely a child, so it meant that in fact, she had no memories of Zelena.

She considered Fiona as her mother, but it had nothing to do with the curse, it was only because of the fact that she knew just her, and that _she_ was the one who had raised her up.

So, to play this role and this comedy didn't please her _at all_.

"Do some efforts, Sarah, please ? For me. For your dear mother, who just wants to help this woman who needs so much to have our help."

Sarah sighed, before she nodded, with reticence.

She didn't like this woman, she scared her, she was… strange. And in prison, too. Detail.

So, through the action of the little girl, who had no idea of the role she had to play, her mother was falling again and again.

After three weeks of this "treatment", Zelena had the possibility to go out, but she just felt even more locked up than before, since she was really at the mercy of her torturer.

At _her home_.

When she felt Fiona against her, the witch didn't know what to think. Or what to feel. Fear, shiver, horror, and hope too, and a lot of other things, and maybe a little excitation too.

She was feeling bad in her arms, so it meant a lot.

She was _feeling_ that it was wrong.

And yet, she didn't have any choice, she had to continue, to accept, and then, she would finally have her daughter on her side.

This daughter who wasn't hers anymore, this daughter who didn't remember her, and who, if she didn't hate her, didn't like her, and Zelena told herself that this curse definitely took everything from her.

"I hate you."

They were both in their bed, together, as Robyn was with Granny, and Fiona was now kissing her with passion.

"No, the fairy answered, you adore me."

So, it was this, the witch told herself, her only way to resist. To never forget her hatred against the one who turned her life into a real hell.

To _never_ forget.

And to _never_ accept.

Even if it meant that she would suffer a lot.

 _§§§§_

Her daughter was beginning to accept her, and Zelena was almost feeling bad for being happy of this. She was giving herself to Fiona every night to have the right to be with her, and she hated this less and less, to her own great despair.

Fiona was good, really good, and Zelena was enduring this without wanting it.

Magic was back, _again_ , and Zelena was feeding herself of it with avidity.

Her perceptions and her memories changed more and more, and there was moments where she was persuaded of being in a sane relationship with Fiona, and that this one was her wife. She needed more and more time to wake up, and realize that all of this was just a great lie.

And it was less and less horrifying for her.

For a simple reason.

She was the last one.

She was the only one who still remembered, who still knew that all of this was false, _and she could do nothing_.

She was giving in slowly to the power of the fairy, almost with delight, and without any remorse, as they all did before her.

One day, the two women were talking together, with Sarah next to her, and they were like a real family.

An absurd and without sense family, it's true, but they were a _family_ despite it.

And this, well, she _liked_ it a lot.

The first time she called Robyn by the name of Sarah, she wanted to correct herself, but she received from Fiona a look which seemed to be so _proud_ , that she decided to shut up herself.

She was falling in love with Fiona.

A false, lying, _pervert_ love, but which pleasuring too.

As Henry, as Emma, as so much other people before her, she was feeling like she was perverted by Fiona, and, hadn't magic been here, she would have surely hated all these changes, but now, she didn't care at all.

Her daughter was here.

It was the only thing which mattered for her.

She didn't care about losing her soul in this situation.

She was living with the monster of the story, she was sleeping with her, losing herself in her arms and between her tights, and all the things which could have been good in her were disappearing, destroyed under the terrible control of the evil fairy.

And she just _didn't care_.

 _§§§§_

Fiona's victory was complete.

She had made things in town as she wanted them to be, she had succeeded to change everything and to destroy everything.

She had locked up the fairies, had destroyed the most powerful of them all, and had reduced her to nothing.

She had manipulated the Savior until she killed herself, and she had put her into the arms of her former lover and her own son.

She had destroyed two sisters.

Had made a pirate fall.

Had pushed an evil Queen into the void.

Had made come back despite themselves two heroes who yet thought they could escape to her by offering themselves to death.

And she had made fall under her control a former witch.

Oh, and she had a family too.

A real son, that she would never hurt, because she loved him. Just as her daughter-in-law or her grand-son (about Gideon, not Neal).

They were the only one she would not try to destroy.

About the other…

She had corrupted them all, through sex or not, as Neal, Henry, but also other who were a part of this great family she had built : Emma, Regina, Zelena.

She had _destroyed_ them.

And soon, everything would be over.

 _§§§§_

They were here, all of them, in front of her.

The heroes.

The former villains.

And the other too.

The _cursed._

(Without Gold, Belle, and Gideon, again. She wanted to protect them.

Well, as much as her madness allowed her to do so, as much as her mad spirit let her do so, since she wanted to protect her son and his family thanks to a curse.

Not one of the best methods ever.)

And then, finally, just by game, she broke everything.

She broke the false memories, the lies, she gave them back their memories, in order to make them understand what she had done, what _they_ have done because of her.

Horror, pain, _anger_.

This is what should have invaded them, except that it didn't happen.

Dark magic had invaded them, had possessed them, perverted them, ruined them, and _destroyed_ them.

They were lost, lost in darkness, without any desire to leave.

Instead of it, they all burst into laughter.

Because it was enough for them.

Because they were happy.

And because it was _what they wanted_.

And Fiona smiled.

It was over.

She had _won_.

But to what price ?

THE END !


End file.
